Symmetries - From Pandora to Panem
by Hoplite39
Summary: In the future state of Panem, Peeta Mellark and Katniss Everdeen are in the midst of the cruelty and tragedy of the 74th Hunger Games. Unbeknown to the two tributes from district 12, they will receive help from an unexpected force from a world far far away. A force that will bring them together and help them in their fight to survive.
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN AVATAR OR THE HUNGER GAMES.**

**Writer's foreword: for those who are used to my other stories, please note that this is not a parody. I would best describe this story as a main dish of Hunger Games with big helping of Avatar. **

**This story will take place in the arena of the 74th Hunger Games. It will mainly follow the events of the Hunger Games movie rather than the book. ****For Avatar, I will follow the theatrical version. in both fandoms, I will also add in my own events where it suits the story. The Hunger games will diverge from canon towards the end.**

**Chapter length will vary as I will end chapters where I feel it suits the flow of the story.**

_SYMMETRIES - FROM PANDORA TO PANEM_

_PROLOGUE_

_In another time and in another place, on a planet far far away, two warriors ride out from the trees and halt at the edge of a cliff. They dismount from their six-legged steeds and look over the vast forests stretching from horizon to horizon like a sea of green below them. Far in the distance, some mountains float eerily far above the ground, only partially obscuring the view of a massive gas giant that dominates the twilight sky._

_The two warriors are not human. They are Na'vi, the humanoid natives off this pristine land. They have blue skin and are ten foot tall. One of the warriors is female. The other is male. They are the best of their clan. The future leaders of their people._

_It is almost dark and the stars are beginning to shine from the blackness of space. Both the warriors look at one particular star that twinkles dimly from the dark sky. Since they are wearing little clothing and are only equipped with bows and arrows, some would regard them as primitive; perhaps even stupid. But they are intelligent people and the two warriors know what the star represents._

_It is the sun that provides warmth to the planet of the skypeople. Those aliens who arrived from above and have caused so much damage to their home._

_Yet both know that their destiny lies there. Eywa has told them separately that they will find peace together on the skypeople planet. Neither of the two warriors understands how that can be, nor what it means. They will live and die in the sweet embrace of Ewya. __They will never leave their home. _But they do not doubt nor question what Eywa has told them. They are content to let destiny take its course.

_On the planet they are observing, far in the distance and centuries in the future, on a continent which used to be called North America; a state called Panem is celebrating the 74th Hunger games. It is an event where 24 adolescents, called tributes, from the 12 poor outlying districts are forced to fight to the death for the entertainment of the ruling classes in the Capitol. In the midst of the 74th Hunger Games, the tributes from District 12, Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark, are desperately struggling to survive._

_The two warriors know nothing of Panem and the Hunger Games. They know nothing of Katniss Everdeen nor Peeta Mellark. They are only concerned with what is happening in the here and now, on their home world._

_The two Na'vi warriors look at each other and nod in polite acknowledgement. She loves him. And he is in love with her. But there is a gulf between them that is as wide as the distance between two worlds. A vast chasm between their souls that no action nor words can ever bridge. They are together; yet they are apart. But despite the distance between them, together they will always be forever vigilant. Forever ready to fight for survival. Forever ready to protect and aid their people where ever they may be._


	2. Chapter 1 - Tracker Jackers

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN AVATAR OR HUNGER GAMES.**

CHAPTER 1: TRACKER JACKERS

PANEM, THE ARENA, THE MIDST OF THE HUNGER GAMES

Katniss awoke to the singing of the birds and the light of the arena's false dawn, her sweet dreams of home fading quickly into the depths of her subconscious.

Still half asleep, at first she didn't know where she was. She looked around her with bleary eyes and was slightly alarmed to find herself strapped to the wide branch of a tree, high above the forest floor. But as the last remnants of her drowsiness finally drifted away, Katniss remembered where she was. And the memory filled her with dread and anxiety.

Katniss sighed with despair as she looked down from her perch high in the tree. Her pursuers were still there, lying sleeping or dozing on the forest floor. There were five of them. The four career tributes from districts 1 and 2 and of course Peeta, her fellow tribute from District 12. All waiting for an opportunity to kill her.

Yes, Katniss knew only too well where she was. She was in the midst of the Hunger Games. A televised competition organised by the Capitol of Panem in which 24 adolescents had to fight to the death. The event was intended to punish the 12 outlying districts for a failed rebellion three quarters of a century before. Each district had to send two tributes; one girl and one boy between the age of 12 and 18. Katniss was the female tribute from district 12.

The four career tributes sleeping below were trained fighters. Unlike in the other ten districts where the tributes were generally selected at random in an event called the reaping, the career tributes trained for the Hunger Games and volunteered to take part. They were deadly, but also full of arrogance.

Peeta on the other hand had been selected randomly in the reaping of district 12. He was no fighter. He was a baker. Peeta slept apart from others, away from the fireplace. It was clear that other tributes only tolerated him for the moment because he helped them hunt Katniss.

Of course, their alliance would not last. They, like Katniss, knew there could only be one winner. They would turn on each other eventually.

Her current dilemma had started the previous day when she was lying in a different tree near to the edge of the arena. She was awoken by a wall of fire and a hail of fireballs sent by the game makers to force her back toward the centre of the arena, and thus towards the other tributes. Katniss had managed to escape from the inferno around her, but had received a bad burn injury on her leg when a fireball exploded beside her.

Despite her injury, she had managed to flee the danger zone, jumping into the river to escape the flames. But while she lay gasping with pain in chest deep water, the band of career tributes saw her from the opposite river bank and rushed towards her. Katniss jumped out of the river and ran as best as her injury would allow. The career tributes pursued her intending to hunt her down, giggling and shouting like a pack of hyenas anticipating the kill. Despite the pain in her injured leg, Katniss managed to flee and take refuge in a tree.

Cato, the leader, tried to climb the tree, but fell heavily to the ground before he could reach her, almost breaking his neck. Then they tried shooting her down with arrows, but could not hit her. Unable to force her out the tree, the careers gave up and decided to wait her out. They made camp at the foot of her tree and spent the night there.

She looked at the burn injury on the leg she had received from the fireball the day before. It had healed well overnight. The evening before, as she lay wounded and helpless in the tree, her mentor, Haymitch, had sent medication for her leg by parachute. The medication had done its work well, killing the pain and reducing the inflammation.

The pain in her leg was gone. But the other pain had not gone away; the pain of Peeta's betrayal. She could not believe that he was really helping the four career tributes to hunt her.

Katniss had really believed that Peeta was someone she could trust. During their time in the Capitol together, she had believed that a bond was developing between them. And then of course he had declared his love for her in his televised interview in the Capitol the night before the games started. But now Peeta was allied with the careers. It seemed that Peeta's friendship and love was all a lie.

Now he helped the career tributes hunt her like an animal. And it was Peeta who had suggested that they wait her out. No, the pain of his betrayal would stay with her for a long time. If she survived much longer.

But she didn't have much time to ponder Peeta's betrayal at that moment. She was in a critical situation. She was in a tree surrounded by enemies. She had no access to food or water. She would have to descend sometime. And when she did, they would get her. Katniss sat there alone and in despair, not knowing what to do.

But help was at hand.

Katniss heard a soft whistle. She looked around to see where it was coming from and saw a movement in a tree close to hers. There was someone there. It was Rue, the 12 year old dark skinned girl from district 11.

Rue seemed to be signalling to something in the branches above Katniss. Katniss looked up to where Rue was pointing and saw a wasp nest.

At first, Katniss thought that Rue was trying to warn her. Katniss knew that they were not normal wasps. They were tracker jackers; genetically modified wasps created in laboratories by the scientists in the Capitol. Katniss knew from watching previous Hunger Games that their sting could cause severe pain and major hallucinations. In some cases the sting could cause death. They were lethal. It was best to avoid such creatures.

But then Katniss saw that Rue was motioning with her hand. Katniss realised that Rue was telling her to drop the nest on top of her pursuers.

Katniss knew it was risky, but she realised that she did not have any choice if she wanted to escape. And she would have to be fast if she wanted to do it before the career tributes awoke from their slumber.

Katniss scrambled up the tree to a branch near to where the tracker jacker nest was hanging. Now that her leg was almost healed, it was much easier than the night before to clamber up. Katniss took out her knife and started sawing through the branch.

The tracker jackers started to stir. They started buzzing around her. One stung her on the neck, causing excruciating pain. But she knew she must ensure that nest fell if she was to survive. She continued sawing desperately. A couple more tracker jackers stung her on the hand and she almost cried from the agony. Her knife bit deep into the branch. Katniss wished the nest to fall.

And so it did. It fell right in the middle of the four career tributes sleeping below. The nest burst among them releasing a swarm of angry tracker jackers. Then all hell broke loose.

* * *

Peeta jumped up with a start when the tracker jackers swarmed his four companions. He was lying a little further away from the others, so he was not swarmed as badly as badly when the nest hit the ground.

He didn't wait to see what the others did. He just ran as fast as could through the forest to get away from the few angry wasps that went for him. He barely heard the screams of the other as they scattered in panic, desperate to get away from their tiny tormentors.

As Peeta ran, he felt the wasps stinging him in the hands and face a couple of times. He grunted with agony with each sting. He started to experience tunnel vision and feel disorientated as the venom of the stings started to pump through his blood stream. But he kept running, desperate to get away from the insects.

Eventually, the wasps around him dispersed and flew off in different directions. Relieved to be free of the tracker jackers, Peeta staggered against a tree and stopped to catch his breath. He felt exhausted. His was head spinning and his body was in agony from the effects of the cracker jacker venom. Not able to keep upright, Peeta slid down the side of the tree and collapsed to the ground. His mind went blank as he fell into unconsciousness.

But the blackness only lasted a moment. Soon he experienced a flash in his mind and he felt himself fall into a tunnel of bright colourful light. Then as he fast approached the end of the tunnel, he heard a female voice. A beautiful soft female voice. He wondered if he was hallucinating.

"Peeta. Peeta."

He wondered if it could be his mother. But he smirked at the thought. His mother had never been tender with him. He wondered if it was Katniss' voice. But it was different. Distant. As if it was from another time. From another place. From another world.

He regained consciousness and found that he was lying at the base of the tree. He could not see clearly. The trees and bushes around him were a messy green and brown haze. From out of the haze, the blurry image of a person approach him. It was an image unlike anything he had ever seen before in his life.

"Peeta. Peeta." The figure said again, this time more urgently. "You must find Katniss. She is in great danger."

Her voice was strange. It was soft and gentle. Yet it was deep and authoritive at the same time. It was a voice that was used to giving orders. And it was as if the words were spoken in another language. Yet Peeta understood every word perfectly.

"Who are you?" Peeta blinked his eyes in an attempt to clear his vision.

"You must go to Katniss now, Peeta. There is no time." The soft voice insisted gently.

"Who are you?" Peeta insisted again. He was sure it must be a hallucination caused by the tracker jacker venom.

"My name is Neytiri."

Peeta's vision suddenly cleared. And then saw the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his life


	3. Chapter 2 - Blue Angel

CHAPTER 2 - BLUE ANGEL

"My name is Neytiri."

As Peeta's vision cleared, what he saw before him took his breath away.

His vision was still cloudy and blurred. He could barely see the trees around him. But the image of the woman in front of his eyes was clear and sharp, every detail defined. Every colour was radiant and alive.

Before him was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. She was crouched in front of him and looking straight into his eyes. Peeta realised that she was not human. Her yellow eyes, her azure blue skin, her cat-like ears, her tail, the four fingers on each hand and her ultra-slim figure told Peeta that she was from another species. A figure of mystical beauty.

Even crouching down, Peeta could tell that she was very tall. She was a giant. He guessed that she could be almost double his height. Yet despite feeling so much smaller than her, he was not afraid. The warm look in her eyes and her gentle smile did not provoke fear in his heart. On the contrary, he felt secure and comforted by her presence.

Although she was not human, Peeta found her to be a creature true beauty. Her face was finely formed and her narrow elven features seemed to be perfectly proportioned as if sculptured by a Goddess herself. Small white freckles dotted her face in an exquisite pattern around her mouth and nose, seemingly ready to sparkle at any moment. Her big yellow eyes gazed into his and he felt he might fall into them, never to return.

"You have to go, Peeta." She whispered . "Katniss needs you."

"You are not real." Stammered Peeta staring at her. "You are a hallucination. You must be."

Peeta could not believe she was real. Something that beautiful could surely not be real. She had to be a hallucination. A trick played on his mind by the tracker jacker venom.

"You are not real." He said firmly. "You can't be real."

"I am real." She said. She touched his arm tenderly with her hand, gently holding his pale wrist with her long fingers. "Or at least I was."

Startled by her touch, Peeta pulled his hand back from her, although he knew she wished him no harm. She reached out and touched him again, smiling.

"I don't understand." Stuttered Peeta in confusion, feeling her warm soothing touch against his skin. "What do you mean?"

"We don't have much time, Peeta…."

"Tell me who you are!" Cried Peeta. "I need to know."

"OK, Peeta." Sighed Neytiri. "I will tell you. But we must hurry"

She sat crossed legged in front of him and took his hands in hers. Peeta felt like a child whose mother was about to tell him a story."

"I am a construction of your genetic memory." She explained. "I am…I was a woman called Neytiri on another world where your people once visited. To survive on our world they mixed our DNA with theirs. You are one of the descendants of these people. And through them, I live in you."

"No, that can't be." Peeta could not believe that he was connected to the figure in front of him. So alien and yet so beautiful."

"It is true." Peeta. "I am part of you."

"But how?" Peeta stuttered.

"The tracker jacker venom has activated my DNA inside you." Neytiri continued. "That is why you can see me. I am real, because I did exist. And within you, I do exist now."

Peeta shook his head. He still struggled to believe this was real, although his heart told him that he should. After all, he was aware that the Capitol created genetically manipulated creatures all the time. Creatures just like the tracker jackers.

Neytiri put one of her large palms on Peeta's cheeks and brushed his hair back. He felt the warmth of her azure skin against his face.

"I will tell you more later." She smiled tenderly. "But now you must go and find Katniss. You must help her!"

"Katniss." Peeta whispered to himself. He smiled thinking about her. Her subtle smile. Her flowing brown hair. Her beautiful eyes.

Peeta's vision began to clear. He could now hear the ripple of the water on in the river nearby and the chirping of the birds in the trees.

"You have to go now!" said Neytiri urgently, gently but firmly grabbing his wrists. "Katniss also has our DNA. But I don't know how the tracker jacker venom will affect her. It affects each person in a different way. She could be in great danger."

Suddenly, Peeta's vision cleared in a surge of lucidity. He was fully awake. Fully aware. The tall blue woman had disappeared. Peeta did not wonder where she had gone. He had only one thought.

"Katniss!"

A shiver of fear and anxiety rippled through his body. He had almost forgotten her. Peeta jumped up and ran into the forest. All senses of pain, fear and disorientation were gone. He had only one goal. One objective. The only objective he had ever had in the Hunger games. To save Katniss.


	4. Chapter 3 - Visions

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN AVATAR OR HUNGER GAMES.**

CHAPTER 3 - VISIONS

The nest struck the ground and the angry tracker jackers swarmed the five tributes camped under the tree. They fled screaming in panic.

Katniss knew she had to get down as soon as possible. The pain of the stings had almost paralysed her with agony. She could feel her head swim as the venom pumped faster and faster through her veins. She desperately tried to climb down the tree. She knew that this was her best and only chance to escape.

Then she fell.

_Falling. Falling. Forever falling through the air. He plummets inexorably towards the canopy of the forest. He tries to direct himself to fall on the leaves of the tree to break his fall. But his wounds are too severe. He cannot control the direction of his flight. He crashes through the trees. Branches strike him as he rushes towards the ground, bouncing off wood and leaves alike. He grunts at every impact. He hits the ground hard. _

Katniss grunted as she hit the ground. What was that she had just seen? What was that vision of fear, pain and despair? Who was that man in that strange world?

She couldn't think of that now. She desperately scrambled to her feet. She had to get going. She had to save herself while the others were away. She staggered forward away from the tree. Her head was swimming. The forest seemed to sway around her. The sounds of the forest were distorted. She heard a boom in her head. The sound of a canon shot echoed painfully through her mind.

She saw her sister, Prim, appear before her. "You have to win Katniss!" She knew it was a hallucination.

Katniss leaned against a tree. She could hardly concentrate from the pain and disorientation caused by the tracker jacker venom. She felt her vision switch between a blurry haze and almost perfect detailed clarity. The forest around her seemed to throb in unison with the beat of her heart. The colours of the trees and the plants around her fluctated violently from a dull lifeless grey to an intense almost painful radiance, and then back again.

As she staggered forward, Katniss saw the body of a blond girl lying still in on the ground, bow in her hand. Although her senses were disorientated, Katniss realised that it was the girl from district 1, Glimmer. That was real. Katniss knew she had to get that bow. It was her only chance to stay alive.

Katniss staggered to Glimmer's body. A Glimmer of hope. Katniss almost smiled at the irony. Her senses and thoughts were chaotic. Katniss bent down to the corpse. The lifeless eyes of the once pretty girl stared up at her. Glimmer's once pretty face was now a grotesque mass of swollen stings and contusions.

Suddenly, Gale appeared in front of her. "It's no different." Another hallucination.

Katniss grabbed for the bow.

_Grief. Pain. Suffering. He looks upon the body of an elderly man lying in the undergrowth. The old man has blue skin and wears tribal clothing. His father. Horrendous wounds cover the old man's face and chest. But not wounds cause by an animal. Wounds caused by fire and metal. Caused by the people from the sky. He bends down, tears in his eyes. He takes the bow from his dead father's hand. The ancestral bow of his family. He takes the quiver of arrows from his father's back. He wants to say something. He will never be able to say goodbye. He can't bring himself to leave._

Katniss is rocked by the vision. She looked down at Glimmer's corpse again. For a moment she saw the vision of her own father. His face was an image of death and suffering, blackened by soot and ugly burns. Katniss cried out in despair. Her heart missed a beat and tears flooded her eyes, the venom intensifying her grief and pain. She went to bend down again. To hold her father. To comfort him. To say goodbye just one last time.

_A young woman grabs his arm. She is slim and has blue skin like his. Her yellow eyes are wide with fear. Her cat like ears twitch erratically. He knows her. She speaks to him with urgency in her voice. "We must go. You cannot stay here. They are coming." He looks down at the body of his father. Sadness and regret fill his heart. But he knows she is right. They must go. He runs, leaving his father forever behind. _

The vision dissipated as Katniss looked down again at her father. This time she saw Glimmer's mutilated face and lifeless eyes staring up at her again. Katniss jumped back in alarm. Harsh reality had imposed itself once more.

Katniss turned away. She felt disorientated. The world spun around her. She didn't know where to go. She didn't know what to do."

_Another place. Another time. He is in pain. He staggers forward holding his wounds. Gunshot wounds. He has survived the fall. But he knows he will soon die. Explosions rock the forest, showering his surroundings with bright light, fire and metal. His people are dying. And he is dying. _

Another vision. A vision of hopelessness and despair. Katniss staggered against another tree. She felt the same despair in her own heart. She felt paralyzed. Her head started to spin and her muscles refused to move. She felt the black shroud of darkness and death come over her. She stood there motionless, swaying on her feet.

_ A blue female figure runs towards him waving her hands at him frantically "You must run! What are you doing? You must get out of here!" _

Another hallucination. But this one had shocked her out of her lethargy. Out of her despair. Suddenly, Katniss' mind was awake again. She looked up and saw a figure in dark clothing rushing towards her.

"What are you doing Katniss? You have to get out of here!"

It was Peeta. He was screaming at her and waving his arms.

"You've got to go now, Katniss! Run!"

She cocks her head and looks at Peeta with curiosity with her blood-shot eyes. Is that really him? Is that really Peeta?

"What are you doing, Katniss? Go!"

Suddenly, the dark spell of despair was broken and was replaced by the instinct to survive. A desire to live suddenly surged through her. Blood pumped through her veins. A wave of determination gripped her. She did not know if the image of Peeta was real or an illusion. But Katniss knew that it did not matter. The advice was good and she would obey.

Katniss ran.

_He staggers through the forest. The enemy are behind, killing everything in their path. He runs the best he can. But his wounds are too severe. The pain is too great. Soon he can go no further. He stumbles and falls to the ground. Darkness slowly invades his mind. He falls into a deep dreamless sleep._

Katniss could go no more. She stumbled and collapsed to the ground. She lay in the undergrowth. The light faded in her eyes as she felt her consciousness slip away. Her mind drifted into gentle sleep. And then Katniss started to dream.


	5. Chapter 4 - Cato

**DISCLAIMER – I DO NOT OWN AVATAR OR HUNGER GAMES**

CHAPTER 4 - CATO

Peeta picked up his spear and ran back into the wood as fast as he could. He had to get back and ensure that Katniss had escaped from the tree. This was her only chance. He knew the others would return.

He heard the 'boom' signalling that one of the tributes had died. His heart leapt into his throat at the thought it may be Katniss. He ran faster dodging between tree trunks and leaping over bushes and other obstacles in his path.

Then he saw her. She was standing beside the prone body of Glimmer, bow in hand and the quiver of arrows slung over her shoulder. He breathed a sigh of relief. The cannon must have been for Glimmer. He felt a tinge of guilt that he felt that way about the death of a teenage girl who had been his companion for the last couple of days. Although, he knew that she would not have hesitated to kill him.

Peeta ran right up to Katniss and waved his arms screaming at the top of his voice.

"What are you doing Katniss? You have to get out of here!"

She stood there impassively, looking at him. She seemed to be in a trance, as if she was in a different world. The tracker jackers stings had clearly affected her badly.

"You've got to go now, Katniss! Run!"

At first, Peeta though she wasn't going to react. But to his relief, she turned and ran, staggering between the bushes and trees.

Peeta watched her go. Out of breath from his sprint to save Katniss, he leaned against a tree to recover. He wanted to follow her, but was not sure if it was the right decision. He wasn't sure what to do.

In the end, Peeta didn't have to decide. Cato made that decision for him.

Peeta heard the sound of twigs breaking and leaves rustling from where he had come. He looked round and saw Cato staggering through the bushes, sword in hand. Peeta knew he would have to confront him now. This was his only chance to save Katniss; while Cato was alone and under the influence of the tracker jacker venom.

Peeta stood in Cato's way, brandishing his spear.

Cato stood in front of him. His face and arms were covered with wasp stings, his eyes were blood-shot and he was swaying on his feet. But despite that, it was clear that Cato was still quite lucid and able to fight. Peeta was not sure why Cato was showing resistance to the tracker jacker venom. Perhaps he had natural resistance like Peeta. Or perhaps he had received something from his sponsors to reduce the effects. Either way, Cato was still dangerous.

"So you were with her all along." Sneered Cato advancing slowly with sword drawn. "I knew we shouldn't have trusted you."

Peeta backed away slowly from Cato, his spear raised in a defensive posture.

"So it is true." Cato stopped and glared at Peeta. "You do love her. What a shame you will never be together."

Peeta still said nothing. He maintained his spear raised. He knew Cato had been affected by the wasp venom. But he also knew that Cato could still be deadly. Cato was a trained fighter while Peeta was not.

"But she doesn't love you. You know that, don't you?" Cato grinned at Peeta maliciously. "You realise that she will kill you if she gets the opportunity."

"You would kill me eventually as well." Replied Peeta. "I know you were only using me to find Katniss. Then you would have killed me. Do you think I didn't realise that."

"And you choose her?"

"Yes. I choose her" Peeta smiled with pride. "I always chose her."

"You are Pathetic, Peeta. You don't deserve to win." Cato started advancing towards Peeta again. "And you don't deserve to live."

It occurred to Peeta that Cato was being overly dramatic with that statement. He assumed that Cato was probably playing to the cameras to thrill the bloodthirsty crowds baying for blood in the Capitol. But when Cato charged forward with sword raised, Peeta knew that Cato was also being deadly serious.

Cato swung his sword towards Peeta's chest. However, still under the effects of the tracker jacker venom, Cato's attack was clumsy and slow. Peeta managed to dodge the attack easily.

Cato made another swing at Peeta, but Peeta managed to dodge again and the momentum of the attack took Cato staggering past him.

It occurred to Peeta that he should try to counter-attack. But he did not have the confidence to take the offensive against Cato. He was a baker, not a warrior.

Cato turned and made another couple of clumsy attacks. Again, Cato stumbled past as Peeta evaded the attack. Cato looked exhausted. It occurred to Peeta that he could flee and out-run Cato easily if he wanted. But he was determined to keep Cato concentrated on him to give Katniss time to escape. Peeta knew that every second Cato was fighting him, Katniss had an extra second to get to safety.

Screaming a war-cry, Cato attacked again with several swings of his sword. Peeta backed off dodging and parrying with his spear.

Seemingly tired from the attack, Cato backed off looking exhausted. He lowered his sword, breathing hard, as he continued to focus on Peeta.

"Even in in this condition, I can easily take you. You weakling." Cato stood there swaying for a moment.

Peeta decided that this was his best time to make his counter-attack and thrust his spear forward. And that was his big mistake.

Cato suddenly raised his sword and struck, sending Peeta's spear flying out of his hands. Then Cato quickly struck again, fast and low, hitting Peeta in the left thigh.

Peeta cried out in shock and pain and stumbled back against a tree. He slid to the base of the tree, holding his thigh which had a nasty gash in it. Cato approached him.

"Well it looks like you will get you wish." Sneered Cato. "You will get to die for her."

Another dramatic statement by Cato, thought Peeta. All for the benefit of the hidden cameras and those blood-thirsty mobs in the Capitol awaiting another gruesome kill.

Peeta looked up. Behind Cato towered the tall figure of Neytiri. She stood there looking intently at him, her smile radiant in its beauty. Peeta thought that she was his angel of death come to take him from this cruel life.

Peeta smiled back at her. He was ready to die. Ready to accept the embrace of death in Neytiri's arms. Peeta looked at Neytiri and said only one thing. The only thing that mattered to him. The only thing he wanted to think off before he died.

"Katniss."


	6. Chapter 5 - Revelations

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HUNGER GAMES OR AVATAR.**

CHAPTER 5 - REVELATIONS

Cato stood over Peeta. Peeta was crumpled at the bottom of the tree waiting for the coup de grace. Cato raised his sword slowly with a cruel grin on his face. Peeta reflected that Cato probably wanted to provide a spectacular kill for the audience. Perhaps a beheading. Perhaps a dramatic thrust to the heart.

He looked up at Neytiri who was standing behind Cato, towering over the career tribute.

"This is not your day to die, Peeta." Said Neytiri looking into Peeta's eyes. "Katniss still needs you. You must fight on. You must fight to survive."

Peeta smiled as he looked at Neytiri. He was still ready to die. But he would die with the name of the one he loved on his lips. He said only one word. The only word that mattered. The last thing he wanted to say and think about before his death.

"Katniss."

Cato looked at Peeta in confusion. He saw Peeta's eyes looking past him. For a moment Cato thought that Katniss was behind him. Cato spun round to face her, only to find there was no one there. There was only the vision of Neytiri who Cato could not see.

"You have to act now, Peeta." Said Neytiri urgently.

Peeta remembered what Haymitch had said about the career tributes being arrogant. Cato had assumed Peeta was defeated and ready for slaughter. But Peeta was not out the fight.

Putting all his weight on his good leg, Peeta sprung up and launched himself against the distracted Cato. Peeta grabbed Cato round the waist and both boys fell heavily to the ground in heap. Peeta heard a thud as Cato landed on the forest floor. Peeta desperately prepared for a vigorous response from Cato, expecting to have to wrestle him on the ground. But to his relief, he found that Cato was lying motionless.

Peeta dragged himself up to Cato's face. Cato was still breathing, but he had gash on his forehead. He had hit a rock on the ground as he fell. He was unconscious.

Peeta dragged himself to a tree and pulled himself up. He grimaced as he looked at the bleeding wound on his thigh.

"He will be out for a while." Said Neytiri, walking over to Peeta. "You must bind that wound. You know what to do."

To Peeta's surprise, he found he did know what to do. It was if a hidden knowledge that he was not aware off suddenly awoke within him. He took off his back-pack and found some bandages which he had taken from the supplies at the Cornucopia. He bandage and strapped the wound the best he could.

"You must get to the river, Peeta." Neytiri looked at him, a concerned look on her face. "It is the only place you can hide and survive."

Peeta hopped over to his speer and picked it up. He would need that as a crutch. He looked down at Cato's unconscious body.

"I could just finish him off." He looked up at Neytiri.

Although Peeta still believed that Neytiri was a hallucination, he realised that she had helped him. So he decided to talk to her. Even if he was probably just speaking to himself or to a figment of his imagination.

Neytiri shook her head. Neytiri placed her large blue hands gently on his shoulders. "He does not need to die."

"If I kill him now, Katniss will have a better chance." Said Peeta as if trying to persuade himself.

"He does not need to die now. Not by your hand" Said Neytiri tenderly. "You are not a cold-blooded killer."

Peeta looked down at the body of Cato. Peeta remembered what he had told Katniss in the Capitol. He did not want the Hunger Games to change who he was. Then he realised that he knew he could not do it. He did not have the will to kill in cold blood. He was not that ruthless.

Neytiri smiled at him and held out her hand. He smiled back at her and took it. He looked one last time at Cato.

"I hope I don't live to regret this. He said. "I hope Katniss doesn't live to regret it."

Then with one hand using the spear as a crutch and the other holding Neytiri's hand, he hobbled towards the river.

As Peeta walked hand-in-hand with Neytiri to the river, he felt like a little boy being led by his mother. Anyone watching him through the hidden cameras would assume that Peeta was holding out his hand to keep his balance as he walked. But to Peeta, the warmth of Neytiri's palm against his hand was the thing that kept him alive. It deadened the pain and gave him the comfort and support he needed to keep going.

Eventually, they reached the running water of the river. He sat on a rock and inspected his wound. It was bad. It was deep and would soon be infected. He had nothing to treat it with.

"Rest now. You have time." Said Neytiri sitting beside him. "The others will be affected by the wasp venom for some time. And it will prolong Cato's unconsciousness."

"The Capitol will think I am mad. "Said Peeta mournfully. "I failed to kill Cato when I had the chance. And now I am talking to myself. No sponsors will want to help me now."

"The Capitol will think that you are suffering hallucinations." Explained Neytiri. "Also, you don't need to physically speak to me. You can imagine it in your mind. Try it."

Peeta sat there in silence and imagined he was speaking to Neytiri.

"So I don't have to speak." He imagined himself saying. It worked. Neytiri smiled. Looking at him with her big yellow eyes.

"Why am I not so affected by the tracker jacker stings?" Asked Peeta still talking in his mind.

"It must be my DNA in your system. It has given you resistance to it."

"Except for hallucinating about you." Said Peeta smirking.

"I am not a hallucination." Said Neytiri.

"Then who are you? What are you really?"

Neytiri sighed and looked at Peeta. He looked at her expectantly.

"A long time ago, your people came to my world. They called it Pandora."

"You mean they travelled through space?" Asked Peeta incredulous.

"Yes. My people are called the Na'vi. We called your people the Skypeople. Your people and my people did not get along. There was conflict. There was a bitter struggle"

"You mean a war? So how come you are in my DNA?" Peeta found that he was able to remember fragments of memories in Pandora. Green rolling forests. People in breathing masks. Flying on winged creatures. But they were fleeting images. Nothing stayed in his mind for long.

"The Na'vi won the war with the help of some scientists from your people. We sent most of the skypeople home. But the scientists decided to stay. Our world was hostile for the skypeople and it was difficult for them to survive. So they developed a treatment using our DNA that would help the skypeople survive better. I and others in the clan offered our DNA to in gratitude for their help. We also offered the DNA of those who died in the conflict so that their legacy could continue."

Peeta noticed that Neytiri seemed to be talking like a scientists now. As if she was speaking from the memories of another.

"Many years later, some of the scientists returned to earth. Our DNA was still with them and remained dormant. Until now. Until the tracker jacker venom activated it."

"So my ancestors were scientists on another planet." Wondered Peeta to himself out loud. He covered his mouth realising his mistake. The Capitol just heard everything he said. Neytiri smiled.

"Yes. Your ancestor received my DNA. The venom must have activated my DNA. That is why you can see me."

Peeta thought about what Neytiri said and a question came into his head. He spoke in his mind again just as Neytiri taught him.

"But how can I see you so clearly. You surely wouldn't see yourself so often."

Neytiri laughed. "Oh, Peeta, I have seen my reflection in pools of water and even in a mirror. I know what I look like."

Peeta went red with embarrassment.

"Also, what you see is affected by how your ancestor saw me." Neytiri continued. "It is a reflection of the past."

"He obviously thought you were very beautiful." Said Peeta shyly.

Neytiri smiled and tenderly put her hand against Peeta's cheek. It was sign of motherly affection that Peeta had never felt from his own mother.

"So you are like a guardian angel?" Peeta asked, looking up at her.

"Yes." She replied. "If that is what you wish to think. I am your genetic memory. I am your consciousness all wrapped into one."

Peeta smiled. If this was still a hallucination from the tracker jacker venom, it was a very pleasant one. And indeed a helpful one too.

Then as always, his thoughts turned to Katniss. He wondered if she was alright. If she had managed to hide. He had not heard another cannon shot. So she was not dead. At least, not yet. Then another thought crossed his mind.

"You said Katniss also has this DNA." Said Peeta. "Will she see you?"

"No." Replied Neytiri looking sadly into the distance. "She will have a different experience. She will have the memories of another."

Peeta sat for a moment to reflect. It appeared that he and Katniss were bound more profoundly than he realised. Bound by the DNA of an alien species from a planet so far away.

"You must hide yourself now." Said Neytiri. "It will take time to prepare. The others will eventually recover and they will hunt you."

Peeta had one last question.

"Apart from me and Katniss, is there anyone else among the tributes with Na'vi DNA."

"Yes, there is one other." Replied Neytiri unwavering.

Suddenly, it dawned on Peeta that he knew who that person was. It was obvious. There was only one tribute it could be.

"Rue."


	7. Chapter 6 - Alliance

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN AVATAR OR HUNGER GAMES**

CHAPTER 6 - ALLIANCE

Katniss was dreaming. Dreaming of another land in another time.

_He is flying, flying high in the sky on a winged beast; an Ikran. He glides over the canopy of the forest, a sea of green stretching endlessly below him. He flies between two mountains of rock and foliage that seem to be floating in the air far above the ground. The flying beast squawks and flaps its wings as he steers it through a massive arch of rock that rises up high into the sky. Gliding gently through the air, he looks down upon a massive tree of silver nestled in a large basin of rock, glittering magically in the sunlight. The Tree of Souls._

_The beast squawks again as he steers it back towards his home, a massive tree rising out from the forest in the distance. Kelutral. His Hometree. In the distance, the outline of a massive gas giant fills the daytime sky, its surface tinted in hues of blue and purple. He feels the wind on his face. He hears the air gently rushing past his ears and the occasional flap of the ikran's wings. He feels free. He feels alive. He is living happier times._

_Another rider flies towards him. Her ikran squawks as she turns it in a wide spiral to position herself alongside him. He looks at her and sees a beautiful female warrior. He knows her. Like him, she is Na'vi. She has blue skin, wears tribal clothing and is equipped with a bow. She smiles gently and nods to him a formal greeting. He smiles and shouts her name. It is a name that pains and comforts his heart in equal measure. "Neytiri!" _

Katniss awoke to find herself lying hidden beside a large fallen tree trunk in the forest. She sat up and found that someone had attached leaves to her arms. Someone had tried to camouflage her.

She was sure she could have not done it herself. The last thing she remembered before falling unconscious was stumbling through the forest; her mind assaulted by visions and hallucinations caused by the tracker jacker venom.

Then her thoughts turned to the image of Peeta telling her to run. Was that real? She wasn't sure, but she thought it was. She wanted to believe that vision was real. If it was him, he had saved her. He had not betrayed her after all and took a great risk for her. She wondered where he was and found herself desperately hoping he was alive and well.

Then she thought of the dream she had when she was unconscious. There had been no sense of the danger, pain and urgency she had experienced from the visions caused by the tracker jacker venom. Instead, the dream had been warm and comforting. She remembered flying through the sky over a beautiful untouched land of forest and mountain. It seemed like a place of fantasy and mythology. But Katniss was sure that the place was real. She was also sure that the blue warrior she dreamt of was also real. She smiled remembering the feeling of happiness she had felt in that dream. Yes, it was a dream of happier times. Happier times that did not belong to her.

Katniss looked around her. Her bow, arrows and backpack were lying beside her. The remains of a fire smouldered on the ground. Someone had made their camp here.

Katniss looked around. She saw movement behind a tree about ten yards in front of her. A little dark-skinned face peered round the tree trunk and then disappeared again.

Katniss got up on her feet, picked up her belongings and slowly approached the tree. She reached the tree and said three words.

"I see you."

When there was no reply, Katniss spoke again gently.

"I know you're there Rue. You can come out."

Rue poked her head out from the other side of the tree. She had an apprehensive expression on her little young face.

"It's OK." Katniss smiled at her. "I'm not going to do you any harm."

Rue came out of her hiding place and Katniss offered her hand in a sign of friendship. Rue smiled and accepted it. The two girls walked hand in hand to the tree trunk where Katniss was lying before and sat on the ground.

Katniss looked at the small frame of Rue beside her. She looked so innocent, just like Prim, Katniss' little sister in district 12.

_He sits beside a young Na'vi girl. She smiles up shyly at him. He looks down tenderly at her pretty face. She is not a warrior. She is too gentle a soul for that. He looks fondly at her. She is like a little sister to him. He puts his hands tenderly on her cheek. She puts her hand on his and smiles. _

Katniss was surprised to experience another vision. She had assumed that they were caused by the tracker jacker venom. However, she found that this time the vision was neither disagreeable nor intrusive. If anything it was quite pleasant.

"How long have I been out" Asked Katniss.

"A couple of days." Replied Rue. "I changed your leaves a couple of time a day."

"Thank you." Katniss smiled at Rue. She was genuinely grateful. She looked in wonder at the young girl who had shown so much courage to aid her.

"Was anyone killed when I was unconscious." Asked Katniss.

"The girl from 1 and the boy from 10." Answered Rue.

There was no one from district 12. That meant Peeta was still alive, at least for the moment. However, she was still unsure about her feelings for Peeta. She believed he had helped her before, but she was not sure. She needed to find out if he was still with the careers.

"And what about the boy from my district. Is he still with the others?"

"No. He is not with them." Answered Rue. " I think he is down by the river."

Katniss breathed a sigh of relief. She was pleased Peeta was still alive. But she was even more heartened that he was no longer working with the career tributes. Perhaps she could trust him.

"Is it true?" Asked Rue teasingly, leaning against Katniss. "You and him?"

Katniss did not answer. She just blushed and gave an embarrassed smile. She was not completely sure of her feelings for Peeta. She certainly was not going to deny anything in front of the hidden cameras when she and Peeta were supposed to be the star-crossed lovers. That could ruin her chances of receiving gifts from sponsors.

She wondered if it would be a good idea to go and look for Peeta down by the river. But, despite the fact that he was no longer working with the careers, she was still not completely sure she could trust him.

Also, Katniss had to think of Rue. She realised that Rue had shown a lot of trust and courage in helping her. Katniss knew that she could trust her in return. She turned to Rue.

"They are not the only ones who can make allies, you know." Said Katniss, referring to the career tributes. "Do you want to be my ally?"

Katniss offered her hand to Rue again, this time in a symbol of solidarity.

_He holds out her hand. The young girl looks up at him and smiles. She takes his hand in hers. He looks into her young innocent eyes. She gives him something to fight for. Something to defend. She represents the beauty and innocence of his people. And he swears he will protect her whatever the cost. _

Rue took Katniss' hand and smiled shyly again. They looked at each other uncomfortably. There could only be one winner. They both know that no alliance could last.

Katniss did not want to think about that unpleasant fact for too long. She was feeling hungry after being unconscious for so long. It was time for her to go hunting.


	8. Chapter 7 - Taronyu

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN AVATAR OR HUNGER GAMES**

CHAPTER 7 - TARONYU

As Katniss moved stealthily through the forest, she knew that something had changed. She found that she was moving more silently and quicker than ever before. She found that every sense was open to the sights and sounds in the forest. She saw imperceptible movements in the trees. She could smell animals and even tributes on the air. She could hear the most miniscule crack of a twig or the gentle scurrying of an animal.

Katniss had always been a capable hunter in the forest around district 12. But she felt that she was on another level. She felt as if she was connected to the plants and animals around her. She felt like she was truly one with the forest.

Katniss moved silently through the undergrowth. She stopped and took aim at a large birds sitting in a tree.

_He stalks his prey. He moves silently through the undergrowth. Quietly he nocks an arrow to his bow. He pulls the string back to his cheek and releases the arrow. It is a clean kill._

Katniss kneels over the dead bird she has killed and removes the arrow. She is filled with sadness and regret. Something she did not experience so much before when she hunted in district 12.

_He leans over the dead animal. He removes his arrow. With head bowed in respect, he speaks solemnly the traditional word of a hunter, a taronyu. "I See you Brother, and thank you. Your spirit goes with Eywa, your body stays behind to become part of the People."_

He said it in another language. A language from another world. But Katniss understood it perfectly. She is tempted to say the same thing as was spoken in her vision. But she was aware that the hidden cameras could see and hear everything she did. So she simply said "Forgive me. I thank you for your sacrifice." Then she removed the arrow, picked up her dead prey and moved on.

Katniss hunted for a little longer, killing enough to last her and Rue for a couple of days. She did not want to kill more than she needed. Each time she stalked a prey, she was accompanied by a vision which seemed to enhance her stealth, movement and accuracy.

Katniss was already an excellent shot with a bow. But she felt that even her accuracy had improved significantly. She just felt more natural with the bow as if it was an extension of herself and not just an inanimate tool. Whatever was inside her had made her stronger.

She compared the benign visions she was experiencing now to those that occurred after receiving the tracker jacker stings. Some of the visions then were harrowing and contained an urgency that she no longer felt. But she also couldn't help feeling that, even then, the visions had helped her. They had guided her actions when she was struggling to focus. They had diminished the pain and increased her determination when she needed it the most. They had, in effect, saved her life.

As Katniss was on the way back to her camp, she became aware that the career tributes were approaching her location. Her newly refined senses detected them easily. She could hear them move through the forest. She could smell them in the breeze. She hadn't realised until now what a racket they made, nor how much they stank.

Katniss could have evaded them easily. She had plenty of time. But she decided to hide right under their noses and let them pass her. It would be a good show for the cameras, she thought.

She climbed a tree in their path of approach. This time her movements were fluid and faultless. She scampered up the tree as if she was a squirrel or a monkey. Then she waited for them.

_He is hiding in a tree. Three Na'vi wearing conventional skypeople clothes pass by; one female and two males. One holds a large firearm. They are not of his people. They are the demon dreamwalkers from the skypeople world. They walk within five yards of him without noticing he is there. He could reach out and touch them. But they don't see him. They are not encroaching in his clan's territory. He lets them pass unharmed._

Katniss saw the three career tributes from districts 1 and 2; Cato, Marvel and Clove. They passed within a few yards of her hiding place. Katniss remained motionless. They didn't see her and moved on.

It occurs to Katniss that she could take at least one of them out. She could kill one of them here and now. But she will not kill in cold blood. She refused to give that satisfaction to the Capitol. She refused to play their game.

When Katniss returned to camp, she and Rue cooked their meat and sat together to eat.

Katniss picked up a leg from a bird and offered it to Rue.

"You can have it if you want." Said Katniss smiling.

_The young girl is sitting by the smouldering fire. She has no food. The hunter crouches beside her and offers her some of his food he captured that day. At first the young girl refuses, but he insists. She takes the food and smiles up at him shyly. _

"I've never had a leg all to myself before." Said Rue.

"Take it." Katniss smiled and put the leg in Rue's hand. Rue smiled back gratefully. Up to that point, Rue had mainly been eating roots and berries.

Katniss smiled as Rue ate her offering of food. She felt good about herself. They sat in silence for a while. Katniss wanted to talk to Rue. But they had to choose their subjects carefully. Everyone in the Capitol and districts would hear what they said. They could not say anything that would upset the Capitol, for their own sake and for that of their families. It was Katniss who broke the silence.

"Did you and Thresh consider working together? Asked Katniss. "I thought that you and he got on well together."

Thresh was the other tribute from district 11. He was a tall strong young man. He had survived the arena up to now. He stayed alone, keeping away from the other tributes. Afraid of his strength, the other tributes had so far kept away from him.

Rue shrugged her shoulders as she picked off the last pieces of meat from the bone.

"We never really talked about it. Did you talk about it with Peeta?"

"No." Admitted Katniss.

"I don't think it would have worked anyway." Continued Rue. "I move through the trees. He is better on the ground."

Katniss smiled again. It had always amazed her how Rue could move so naturally through the forest. It was as if she was part of it. It put a shiver down her spine. It reminded her of her own experiences earlier that day. She looked at Rue again and wondered if there could be a connection between them. She shook her head. They were from different districts. They were from different ethnic origins. Surely there could be no connection.

Rue asked Katniss about life in District 12. Katniss told her about her mother and sister. But she did not go into detail and did not mention Gale or her father. Katniss was only too well aware that the cameras were watching every move and recording everything she said.

Katniss decided to ask about Rue's family and life in district 11. Rue told her that she came from a large family with many brothers and sisters. She said that life in district 11 was hard. It was the agricultural district and the government was very strict in the distribution of food. Punishment was harsh for anyone caught stealing food, even if they were starving. Katniss reflected that life was different for the people in district 12. Life was still hard. But the peacekeepers seemed not to be so strict as those in district 11.

Rue also mentioned that she used to love singing when she was back home. She talked about how they used to sing in the fields and how they used to sing together as a family in the evenings after a hard day's work.

"Why don't you sing?" Asked Katniss. "Let me hear."

Rue smiled and looked down at the fire embarrassed. "The others might hear."

"They are not near." Katniss assured her. Katniss knew that for certain. "Please sing. Just softly."

_The hunter looks at the young girl beside him. "Please sing for me, little one. Sing to me a story." She looks away shyly. "Please." He pleads with her. "Your voice fills my heart with joy. Even Ninat can't sing stir my soul like you do. Please sing for me, my child. I long to hear your sweet voice." The young girl looks up delighted by the compliment. Everyone knows that Ninat is the best singer. She wants to please him. So she sings._

Rue starts to sing softly in her sweet melodic voice.

_"I just want to dream again,"_

_"In the land where light does reign,"_

_"When my father was alive,"_

_"And I knew I would survive,"_

_"The monsters stayed out of sight,"_

_"And remained within the night,"_

_"No one could hurt me,"_

_"But only now I see." (*See note below)_

Tears welled up in Katniss' eyes as she listened to Rue sing the song in her beautiful clear voice. She couldn't help sniffing and wiping her eyes.

Rue noticed that Katniss was in distress and stopped singing.

"What is wrong, Katniss?" Asked Rue, looking at Katniss with a concerned expression on her face.

"It was the song. It reminded me of my father." Katniss wiped away her tears. "He died in the mines a couple of years ago."

"Oh, I'm sorry Katniss." Said Rue. "I didn't know."

"Oh, don't worry Rue." Katniss hugged Rue warmly to reassure her. "Your song was beautiful. It reminded me of him. He was a wonderful singer. Just like you."

"You miss him, don't you?"

"Yes. I miss him terribly." Katniss' said looking into the embers of the fire. "He was always there for me and taught me so much. The words of your song reminded me so much of what he meant to me."

"But you still have good memories of him?" Said Rue.

"Yes. I remember how he used to come home from the mines. He always came backed exhausted and covered in coal dust." Said Katniss. "But he was always in good spirit. He was always good to us."

Katniss' mind turned to happier times when her father used to come home each day covered in coal dust. Life was hard then. But her father had been the light of her life and her inspiration. She was so sad he was gone.

Katniss was so absorbed in her own thoughts that she did not hear what Rue said next. Rue spoke a couple of sentences, but Katniss was not listening. She was thinking of her father. How he taught her to hunt. How he used to sing to them.

"….Tsu-Tey." Was all Katniss heard Rue say. Katniss jumped with a start and was immediately jolted out of her day-dream. Katniss looked at Rue in shock. Rue had said a word only Katniss could know. A name from her visions. How could Rue possibly know that name?

"What did you say?" Asked the shocked Katniss a little too abruptly.

Rue did not look up and did not seem to notice the disconcerted tone in Katniss' voice.

"I said that your father must have come home all sooty." Repeated Rue.

Katniss looked at Rue and found herself smiling as she felt her eyes go moist again.

"Sooty." Said Katniss, wiping her eyes and giggling softly. "Yes, Rue. He came home all sooty. That's exactly what it was like."

Rue looked up and realised there was a tear rolling down Katniss' cheek again.

"Are you OK, Katniss." Said Rue with concern.

Katniss wiped her face and nodded.

"Yes. It just brings back more sad memories."

"I'm sorry, Katniss."

"You don't have to be sorry, Rue." Katniss hugged Rue warmly again. "You did nothing wrong. I am glad you are here."

As the two girls sat in each other's arms, Katniss looked into the smouldering embers of the fire.

Despite the tears in her eyes, Katniss knew she would be alright. She had a new friend and ally in Rue. And she had a new ally in the blue skinned warrior who appeared in her dreams. And now she knew his name.

His name was Tsu-Tey.

* * *

***Writer's note: I would like to express my gratitude to author 'history24' who kindly permitted me to use an extract of his/her poem "To Dream Again". If you wish to read the whole poem please visit history24's profile on the site.**


	9. Chapter 8 - Reflections

CHAPTER 8 - REFLECTIONS

Peeta lay freezing and alone near to the river. He was perfectly camouflaged into his surroundings. His body was covered by a section of turf stretched over his legs and torso. His head was painted to match the bank of mud and clay in which he was lying. He was effectively invisible, even from within a few yards.

After his escape from Cato, he had selected a good site to hide and got to work preparing his camouflage. He had worked faster than expected. He already knew he was skilled from his time in the training centre. But he found that his ability to prepare and apply the camouflage was even better than he expected. He suspected that the activation of Neytiri's DNA had had given him additional skill he did not have before. That had made him work faster and more efficiently, despite the fact that his injured leg hindered him and restricted his movement.

His camouflage had worked well. Earlier that day, he had heard the three career tributes from districts 1 and 2, searching for him by the river. But they did not find him.

He had also learned from the projection in the sky displayed by the game makers that Glimmer and the boy from district 10 had died. He was relieved to know that Katniss was still alive. At least for now. He wondered where she was and if she was safe. He hoped so.

His own position was not good. In fact, it was desperate. His leg was in pain and he was not able to move far. In fact, he believed his leg was infected. The food he had in his backpack was running low now and would finish in a day or so. But at least he didn't need to worry about water, being so near to a stream. But unless a miracle happened soon, there was a good chance he would die of infection or hunger in the next few days.

He was alone. But he was never lonely. He could always talk to Neytiri. She would always appear when he felt afraid or distressed. Just like now.

He imagined himself sitting on a rock near to the stream. The giant form of Neytiri appeared sitting on a rock opposite him in the light of the false moon. She smiled at him and nodded. It always filled him with happiness to see her beautiful exotic features. He noticed that tiny white freckles on her nose and forehead twinkled in the moonlight. Peeta knew everything was in his head. The cameras of the Capitol would never hear or see his conversations with Neytiri.

"I see you." Said Peeta when Neytiri appeared in front of him. He found himself wondering why he had said that particular phrase.

Neytiri laughed gently. But he knew she was not mocking him. He was about to learn something.

"Why do you smile when I say that?" Peeta asked.

Peeta had come to accept that Neytiri was an element of his subconscious. She was not just a hallucination. Peeta also knew that all Neytiri's knowledge and other memories from his distant ancestor were locked in his head. But that did not mean that the knowledge or memories were accessible directly to him. Speaking to Neytiri was a way to unlock the knowledge and wisdom in his mind.

"The term 'I see you' is very significant for my people." Replied Neytiri. "It pleases me that you use it with me."

"What does it mean? Tell me."

"It means many things all at once." Explained Neytiri. " It means I respect you. It means I understand you. It means I recognise your soul as a kindred spirit. It means you are worthy. And it means…."

"…I love you." Peeta repeated the sentence.

"Yes." Neytiri laughed. "It means that too."

"Then I do see you." Confirmed Peeta.

"And I see you." Said Neytiri, looking at him tenderly.

"But you would see me anyway, would you not." Peeta smiled back at her. "You are part of my subconscious."

"No, that is not true." Neytiri shook her head.

"What do you mean?" Peeta wanted to know.

"I only appear to you because you have a strong heart. A good heart." Neytiri placed her hand gently on Peeta's heart, her giant hand covering his chest." If you were a cruel or selfish person, I would not help you. I would not appear to you."

"Even though you would doom yourself?"

Neytiri didn't answered. She just nodded.

"So I see you because you allow it." Said Peeta.

"Yes." Replied Neytiri. "Now I think you are truly beginning to understand."

They both sat in silence for a moment as Peeta pondered what Neytiri told him.

"So why do I see you." He wanted to know. "Why not my human ancestor? Or someone else?"

"I appear because it is my DNA that was activated." Replied Neytiri formally. "Also our subconscious has selected me as your most optimal companion. I am the image that your mind best relates to."

Peeta smiled as he listened to her speak. Sometimes she spoke like an angel. And sometimes, like now, she spoke like she was a scientist, as if his subconscious mind was accessing a specific area of his memory.

"But you can choose any image you like." Continued Neytiri. "Try it."

Peeta decided to give it a try. He tried visualising his mother. Just as Neytiri said, he found the image of his mother sitting before him. But his mother had never been tender with him and all he could imagine was her scowling face.

Next, he tried imagining Katniss in front of him. To his delight he found himself facing a smiling beautiful Katniss. But he immediately realised he could not speak to an image of Katniss. For one it broke his heart to see her when he didn't know what she really felt about him. And secondly, he felt like he was betraying her. He wanted to speak with the real Katniss when he was conscious. Nothing could replace that.

He then tried various other people like his brothers, his father, Mitch and even Effie Trinket. But none worked.

Soon Neytiri was sitting before him again.

"I think I'll stick with you." Said Peeta. "I choose you."

Neytiri laughed softly again. Peeta smiled back with curiosity.

"What have I said now?" He asked frowning.

"It is another thing we say. A tradition." Said Neytiri. Peeta immediately remembered how he told Cato that he had always chosen Katniss. He wondered why he had said those precise words.

"When you choose a mate among our people" Continued Neytiri. ,"You choose her and she chooses you. "

Briefly, Peeta saw an image of Neytiri embracing a male Na'vi beside a tree of bioluminescent vines. The male looked slightly different from a normal Na'vi. He realised he was accessing her intimate memories.

"Do you have any traditions or sayings in your people?" Asked Neytiri. The image disappeared.

Peeta wondered if Neytiri was trying to divert his attention elsewhere. Which was a strange thought considering she was part of his subconscious. In the end, he was talking to himself. But he decided to go along with it. It was good to talk about things he knew.

"We have one symbol from our district. It is a symbol of deep respect and a message of farewell. "Peeta explained. "We kiss the three middle fingers of our right hand. Then we raise the three fingers to the person we wish to honour. "

Peeta kissed his three fingers and raised them to Neytiri.

"Just like that."

Peeta lowered his hand. "It is very rarely used. It is done in complete silence and we only display it for people who are truly worthy."

"When was the last time you used it?" Asked Neytiri. Peeta considered that Neytiri must surely know the answer to that question as she was in his mind. But he answered anyway.

"It was for Katniss." Peeta smiled again as he remembered and gazed into the distance. "When she volunteered in place of her sister, Effie asked us to give her a round of applause. Instead everyone raised their three fingers. They must all have great respect for Katniss in our district. I didn't hesitate to do the same. But I had other feelings for her."

"It must have been hard for you when she was reaped?"

"Yes. I was afraid for her. I was afraid that she was going to die. District 12 almost never wins the Hunger Games. But I knew that if anyone could win, she could."

"And then you were reaped."

"Yes, then I was reaped. " He said sadly. "That was the worst and best day of my life at the same time. I was very afraid. But at least I could be by her side. Just like I had always dreamt. At the very least, I have died helping her. It is the best I could hope for. I just wish I could see her one more time before I die."

"You will see her again."

"No. I don't think so. I will die here." Peeta shook his head sadly. "You don't need to comfort me."

"There is more hope than you realise." Said Neytiri. "Katniss will come for you. The Na'vi within her will come and find you."

Peeta shook his head. He did could not believe that katniss would come for him. She believed he had betrayed her.

"Do you know the Na'vi within Katniss?" Peeta asked.

"Yes. I do." Replied Neytiri. "His name is Tsu-Tey. He was a great warrior of our clan."

This time it was Neytiri's turn to look vacantly into the distance.

"What happened?" Peeta hesitated before continuing. " Were you together?"

"No. We were destined to be a mated pair." There was sadness in Neytiri's voice. "But I always knew that Tsu-Tey and I would not be together. And in his heart I think he knew too. It brought great sorrow between us."

"So you chose another?"

"Yes, I chose a dreamwalker from the Skypeople."

Peeta found that he knew what the term meant. He realised that the man he had seen Neytiri embracing in his vision from before was a dreamwalker.

"Tsu-Tey felt betrayed, especially after the skypeople destroyed out Hometree." Neytiri continued speaking. "At first, Jake and Tsu-Tey were rivals. Tsu-Tey wanted to kill Jake for being a dreamwalker. But he came to accept him after Jake helped us against his own people."

"Jake? Was he your…mate?"

"Yes, he was one of your people. But after the war, he asked for his spirit to be transferred into a Na'vi body."

"Did Tsu-Tey accept that?"

"Yes. During and after the war. Tsu-Tey came to respect Jake and accepted him as a brother. But Tsu-Tey died soon after?

"How did he die? Was he wounded?"

"Yes. He did received wounds. But the real reason he died was from a broken heart." Neytiri looked at the ground sorrowfully as she talked. "He had lost so much. He had lost so many of his people. He lost me as his mate. He even lost his position of leader to Jake. But there was one thing that truly killed him."

"What was that?"

"Before the war, when the skypeople destroyed Hometree, Tsu-Tey lost someone very dear to him."

"Was it his mate?"

"No. She was like a little sister to him. When she died she was still young. He loved and protected her like a brother. I think for him, she represented the true spirit and innocence of the Na'vi. When she died, Tsu-Tey never forgave himself. He felt he had failed her, his people and himself. And he could not live with that any longer."

For a moment, they sat in silence.

"That's very sad." Said Peeta sincerely. He saw Neytiri wipe away a tear from her eye. He found it strange that the image of Neytiri could cry when he did not feel the same grief. It pained him to see her in this state.

"I better get some sleep." Said Peeta.

Neytiri looked up. "What would you like to dream of?" She asked him.

"Take me to your world."

As Peeta drifted into a sweet sleep, his surroundings changed. He found himself in a strange magical bioluminescent forest. Plant and insects of different colours glowed brightly all around him. Peeta smiled at the wonder and beauty of Neytiri's world and he understood why she had such a pure soul.

There was a rustle of leaves and he turned to see who what it was. Katniss walked towards him and smiled gently to him. She was dressed in the same costume she had worn during the parade in the Capitol. The girl on fire. Peeta also wore the costume from the parade. He always remembered that night with fondness when they had ridden hand-in-hand on the chariot.

Although Peeta did not feel comfortable talking to an image of Katniss when he was conscious, he was happy to have her in his dreams. Because they were the sweetest dreams of all.

Peeta took Katniss's hand and they walked through the forests of a strange, dangerous and beautiful land.

* * *

As Peeta slept in his camouflage in the arena of the Hunger Games, the figure of Neytiri sat beside him and gently caressed his painted face.

She had never believed she could care so much for Skyperson who was not in Na'vi form. But as she looked at the sleeping Peeta, she understood that there were good people among the Skypeople. There were those with good spirits.

Neytiri looked at the forest around her and smiled. Although she was in an arena constructed by the games makers, she knew from Peeta's memories that such forests existed elsewhere on this world. Jake had told Eywa that the Skypeople had killed their mother and there was no green here. It appeared that the mother of this planet had healed herself. Yes, perhaps some of the Skypeople were worth saving.

She looked back down at Peeta and her face darkened with concern. She knew he would not last much longer without help. There was only so much she could do to deaden the pain and keep his spirit alive. But she would need external help soon. Very soon. Neytiri looked out into the darkness of the forest.

"Where are you Tsu-Tey? Please come soon. We need you."


	10. Chapter 9 - Conflagration

CHAPTER 9 – CONFLAGRATION

Katniss awoke a high in a tree, huddled close to Rue.

She didn't dream of Tsu-Tey the night before. Instead she had dreamt she was with Peeta in a strange beautiful forest where all the plants and flowers glowed in the dark. They were both dressed in their costumes from the chariot parade and had walked hand-in-hand through the forest. It was a very pleasant dream full of beauty and colour.

Katniss looked at Rue sleeping peacefully in her arms.

_Tsu-Tey lies in a hammock. The young girl lies is in his arms. He smiles as he looks upon her pretty young face sleeping peacefully. He holds her warmly. He vows to protect her. To always keep her safe. _

Katniss smiled at the abrupt vision. She was used to them now and found them comforting.

Rue awoke and they smiled at each other. Katniss brushed her fingers through Rue's hair just like she did with Prim at home. It made Katniss feel so sad that someone so gentle and innocent could be forced to participate in such a cruel event as the hunger games.

The two girls got out the hammock and started preparing some food. They sat down to eat some of the meat that Katniss had obtained the day before.

"How are the others getting food?" Asked Katniss. "They were not hunting when I saw them yesterday."

"They have gathered all their supplies in a pile near the Cornucopia." Replied Rue as she picked at the meat of a leg bone. "They keep it under constant guard."

"Sounds tempting." Said Katniss smiling.

If she could steal or somehow destroy some of the supplies, there would be less for the others. She knew she had an advantage. She had a bow and could hunt. She doubted that the others had similar survival skills.

As they sat eating, Katniss and Rue made their plan to raid the supplies at the Cornucopia. They agreed Rue would cause a diversion by setting three fires which would create a lot of smoke. Hopefully, when the career tributes saw the smoke, they would go hunting for Rue leaving the way clear for Katniss to steal or destroy their provisions.

They went out into the forest and prepared bonfires in three suitable clearings. Then they walked together to the site nearest the Cornucopia where they would split up.

"How can we signal to each other that we are OK?" Asked Katniss.

"Listen." Rue sang out four melodic notes in her young voice. The notes were repeated by chorus of bird song from the forest.

_The young girl sings four notes. From all around the birds in the forest repeat her song. Tsu-Tey laughs as the birds repeat the song over and over. She smiles at him. "Now you." She says. Tsu-Tey whistles four notes and the birds repeat his call. She smiles up at him. He is glad to see the joy in her young heart._

Katniss smiled. She got a feeling of déja vu. As if she had done this all before. It struck her that the young girl in the vision used the same notes as Rue.

"That's great." Said Katniss.

"They are mockingjays." Said Rue. "We signal using them all the time at home. Now you try."

Katniss whistled four times, using the same notes as Tsu-Tey used in her vision. The birds whistled the exact same notes in return. Katniss and Rue smile at each other, then laughed.

"Right." Said Katniss. "If we hear these signals, we both know that we are alright. OK?"

Rue nodded her agreement. The two girls hugged. Rue hung on to Katniss desperately.

_The young girl hugged Tsu-Tey tightly. Just as she always did when he went hunting. "It's OK little one, I will be back." He held her tenderly until she eventually released him from her embrace. She looked up at him with fear and apprehension on her face. "We will see each other later." He said._

"We will see each other later." Said Katniss to reassure her.

With a timid look, Rue finally pulled away. The two girls split up and Katniss headed for the Cornucopia.

When Katniss reached the clearing where the Cornucopia was located, she spied on the career tributes from the edge of the forest. They were sitting on some boxes in a circle. The three career tributes from District 1 and 2 were there; Cato, Clove and Marvel. They were also accompanied by a young tribute from district 3 who was armed with a spear.

They were camped in the middle of the plain. Nearby, all the provisions from the Cornucopia were piled in a big heap about 10 feet high. As Katniss looked at the scene she realised there was something wrong. She noticed that there were mounds of Earth near to the pedestals which the tributes had stood on at the very beginning of the Hunger Games. She also saw there were mounds of earth scattered around the pile of provisions.

Kantniss heard a shout rise from Cato. He had seen the smoke for the first fire set by Rue. The three career tributes ran off in the direction of the smoke, leaving the tribute from district 3 to keep guard.

Katniss was about to move out from the forest when she saw moment on the clearing. It was the female tribute from district 5 who Katniss had nicknamed Foxface. Foxface ran from another part of the forest up to the pile of provisions. Then she seemed to dance and jump round the mounds of earth before reaching the pile. She grabbed a pack of provisions and ran off to the other side.

Katniss realise what had happened. They had used the mines from around the pedestals and reburied them around the provisions to protect them. The mines were originally buried underneath the pedestals used by the tributes at the start of the Hunger Games. They were placed there to prevent the tributes from leaving the pedestal before the countdown. When the countdown reached zero, they were deactivated. The career tributes had found a way to bury and reactivate the mines, probably with the help of the boy from district 3.

Katniss realised if she could get something to land on the mines, she could destroy the whole pile of supplies. She examined the pile and saw a bag of apples and oranges hanging from the top of the pile. If she could burst that bag the fruit would tumble to the ground and explode the mines.

As Foxface ran off, the boy left on guard spotted her and made a half-hearted attempt to run after her. Katniss realised this was her chance. Katniss took out an arrow, nocked it to her bow string and took aim.

She released the arrow. And it missed by about a meter. Katniss sighed with frustration. She couldn't believe she had missed. She realised she had been too hasty. Seeing that the boy from district 3 was still looking in the other direction. She took a step forward out of the tree line, nocked and other arrow to her bow and took aim.

This time she calmed herself. She controlled her breathing as she aimed.

"Please Tsu-Tey." She whispered. "Help me now."

_Tsu-Tey took aim with his bow. His prey is a good distance away. But he knows he can get a clean kill even from this range. He relaxes and breaths steadily in and out. Between breaths, he releases the arrow and it speeds towards its target. It does not miss."_

The arrow sped from Katniss' bow and struck the bag of fruit, causing a large rip in the material. The apples and oranges tumbled out, bouncing down the pile of provisions towards the ground.

Katniss watched as one of the apples hit the ground, causing one of the mines to explode. As more apples and oranges hit the ground, more mines exploded causing a chain reaction which blew the whole heap of provision apart in a massive explosion. The shock wave blew Katniss off her feet sending her flying back towards the trees.

_Tsu-Tey staggers through the trees. He is in the midst of a battle. A massive explosion rocks the ground in front of him. He is propelled back with great force, landing heavily on the ground. He looks up dazed to see fire and debris raining down all around him. _

Dazed and lying on her back on the ground, Katniss looked up. She found she could hardly hear. She saw that the pile of provisions had been completely destroyed. The boy from district 3 came back from chasing Foxface and looked around in bewilderment at the destruction.

Then the three career tributes came running back. Still dazed, confused and deaf from the explosion, Katniss saw Cato looking furiously at the destruction of his supplies. Cato turned to the boy from district 7 and shouted at him in anger. Then Cato grabbed the boy's head and broke his neck in one swift movement.

_Tsu-Tey raises his head and saw the Skypeople advancing. He is still dazed from the explosion and has partially lost his hearing. Despite his injuries, he struggles from the ground and staggers as fast as he could away from the advancing enemy._

Katniss got to her feet and fled into the forest. Still partially deaf, she barely heard the boom of the cannon announcing the death of the boy from district 3.

She ran as fast as she could into the forest until she was sure she was a safe distance away. By this time, her hearing had almost returned to normality. Then she stood whistled four times as she had agreed with Rue. The mockingjays sung the same notes in return.

Katniss waited for a response, expecting to hear the signal from Rue. But none came.

Hoping that Rue may not have heard first time, Katniss whistled her signal again. But there was still no response. Katniss started to Panic. She ran through the forest, repeating her signal, but there was still no response.

Then she heard a scream. It was Rue's voice.

"Katniss! Katniss! Help me!"

* * *

At the Corncopia, Cato looked at the destruction of the provisions in fury. Clove and Marvel were picking up bits of debris to try and recover something useful. Cato turned to Marvel.

"Marvel. You go and check the bonfire sites again. Perhaps they will return there."

"What will you do?" Asked Marvel, looking at Clove and Cato.

"Clove and I will stay here and try to recover what we can." Replied Cato. "Also others may come here to try and scavenge from the debris."

Marvel ran into the woods, leaving Cato and Clove to look through the debris of the provisions. But not long after Marvel left, Cato and Clove heard a faint cry from the woods. It was the sound of a young girl calling out.

"Katniss! Katniss!"

Cato was sure it was Rue. Cato and Clove looked at each other. Then with grim determination they ran into the forest towards the sound of Rue's voice.


	11. Chapter 10 - Revolution

CHAPTER 10 - REVOLUTION

Near the river, Neytiri was watching over the injured Peeta with a concerned expression on her face as he lay sleeping in his hiding place. She knew he would not last much longer if he didn't receive help soon.

Suddenly she heard the sound of a massive explosion from the direction of the Corncopia. It reminded her of the weapons that the Skypeople used in the war against her people. Neytiri knew something very large had exploded. Shortly after that, she heard the quieter but more distinctive boom of the canon announcing the death of a tribute.

For a moment there was relative silence. Just as Neytiri was fearing the worst, she heard the birds in the forest sing all around her. They sang four notes. She recognised them. It was the four notes that Tsu-Tey always used as a signal in the forest back on her home world. Neytiri smiled to herself. Tsu-Tey was truly with Katniss.

Then Neytiri heard the voice of Rue cry out and her smile disappeared. She realised that Rue and Katniss were in trouble. And she also knew that if she could hear the cries, then so could the other tributes.

Neytiri looked down at the sleeping Peeta.

"I am sorry. I will have to leave you for a moment. Peeta. Katniss and Tsu-Tey need my help."

Neytiri kissed Peeta on the forehead and then disappeared as she teleported away. A second later, she materialized directly in front of Cato and Clove who were making their way with determination through the forest towards the sound of Rue's voice. They of course could not see Neytiri.

Rue's cries had stopped, but they would reach Katniss and Rue if Neytiri did not do something.

She had not told the whole truth to Peeta. She was not just a manifestation of Peeta's genetic memory. She was truly here in spirit. And she had some power. Power she hoped to use later at a more critical moment. But she knew she would have to use some of it now to save Katniss, and thus Peeta.

Neytiri raised her hands and cried out at the top of her voice into the canopy of the forest. Cato, Clove and the secret cameras of the Capitol did not hear her call. But the mockingjays did. Summoned by Neytiri's call, they swarmed out of the trees in mass, forming a barrier of flying feathers and flesh in front of Cato and Clove, screeching and squawking violently.

Startled by the wall of screeching birds in front of them, Cato and Clove halted abruptly. And then as the wrything mass of screeching birds slowly approached them, they at first retreated slowly, before fleeing headlong in panic back towards the Corucopia.

Neytiri watched them go. She sighed with exhaustion. The effort to summon the birds had used up much of her energy. She would need to rest and recover. Peeta would have to survive without her for a few hours. She hoped he would still be alive when she returned. Neytiri's form faded and disappeared from the forest.

* * *

Katniss ran desperately towards the sound of Rue's voice. She knew Rue must be in trouble to be shouting out like that. Katniss ran to one of the clearings where they had agreed to set their diversion fires and found Rue lying trapped under a net.

Katniss ran up to her and desperately cut the netting with her knife, quickly freeing Rue. She pulled Rue up and the two girls fell into each other's arms crying with relief.

Then suddenly, Rue cried out. Katniss could see Rue was looking wide-eyed at something behind her. Katniss spun round, already nocking an arrow to her bow. She found herself facing Marvel a few yards away. He had just thrown a spear. Katniss just managed to dodge it. Just after the spear flew past her, Katniss released her arrow.

_Tsu-tey staggers through the forest, the sounds of battle all around. A skyperson soldier appears in front of him and fires his rifle. Tsu-tey manages to dodge to the side avoiding the bullets. With a fluid movement, Tsu-tey nocks and releases an arrow. The arrow does not miss._

Katniss's arrow struck Marvel square in the chest piercing his heart, killing him instantly and sending him flying back. After seeing that Marvel would not get up again, Katniss turned back to Rue. And what she saw froze the very blood in her veins.

Rue was standing still, the spear protruding from her chest. She looked down in shock and pulled the spear from her body. Then the 12 year old girl collapsed to the ground.

"No. Rue."

Katniss dropped to her knees beside Rue. Katniss looked at the wound. It looked bad. Rue looked up at her. A tear rolled from one of her eyes.

_Tsu-Tey looks down at the young Na'vi girl lying beside him. It is the girl he swore to protect and keep safe. Now she is dying. She is fatally wounded. Caused by the skypeople. He has failed her. She looks up at him, fear and pain etched on his face. Tears well up in Tsu-Tey's eyes. He cannot control the feeling of grief and regret as the life of the young girl slowly slips away._

Katniss sobs tears of sorrow as the Rue's young innocent face looks up at her.

"It will be OK, Rue." Katniss tries desperately to sound confident. But both girls know it is not true. This is a final farewell.

"Did you destroy their supplies?" Asks Rue quietly.

Barely able to talk from her sobs, Katniss nods affirmatively to Rue.

"Good." Says Rue. "Katniss. You have to win."

Katniss nodded again as she continued sobbing. She did not speak. There is nothing she can say or do to ease the pain. There were no words that could sooth her grief.

"Can you sing?" Asks Rue.

_The young girl looks up at Tsu-Tey. She is almost gone. "Sing for me, Tsu-Tey." Tears streamed down Tsu-Tey's cheeks. He is a warrior. He should not cry and he does not sing. But for this girl he weeps. And for this girl, he will sing. Tsu-Tey looks down at her and he starts to sing, choked with sobs._

Katniss began to sing.

"Deep in the Meadow, under the willow".

"A bed of grass, a soft green pillow".

"Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes"

_The Young Na'vi girl lookes into "Tsu-Tey's eyes. "I see you." She says._

Rue looked into Katniss's eyes for one final moment.

"I see you" Said Rue softly. Rue closed her eyes and finally drifted away.

_The young Na'vi girl drifts away, to finally be with Eywa. Tsu-Tey weeps, caressing her hair and her cheeks. She looks so peaceful, as if she is sleeping. Tsu-Tey speaks to her for one last time. "I see you." He says._

"I see you." Says Katniss in return. A Na'vi greeting of love and respect. The first and last thing that Katniss would ever say to Rue. Katniss wept bitterly, hugging the body of the young girl. She didn't even hear the sound of the cannon as she sobbed over her young friend.

Katniss cried out in despair, oblivious to the cameras around her, throwing away the spear that had killed her friend in a fit of rage and grief. Looking at Rue's innocent face, Katniss decided that she must honour her friend. She carried the body of Rue to a secluded spot. Then she searched round the forest floor, picking flowers.

_Tsu-Tey is a warrior, trained to hunt and fight. Yet now he picks flowers. He picks the most colourful and beautiful ones he can find. A fitting farewell for a pure young soul. Tears still rolling down his cheeks, he arranges the flowers carefully around her little body._

Katniss looks at the slight frame of Rue covered in flowers. This is the final farewell. There is only one thing left to do.

_A moment of defiance. Tsu-Tey is addressing a crowd of Na'vi. He is translating for another. But he speaks the words as if they come from his own heart. "We will show the skypeople that they cannot take what they want…Because this…this is our land."_

As she stood beside the Rue's body lying on the grass, Katniss looked up into a nearby tree. She knew that a hidden camera was there. She kissed the three middle fingers of her right hand and raised them high in the air for all to see. The silent symbol of her district. One last sign of affection. One last sign of respect. A final goodbye. A symbol of defiance against the Capitol and the cruelty of the Hunger Games.

Far away, in front the televisions and outdoor screens of district 11, a multitude watched on. Although it was not a symbol of their district, each man, woman and child in district 11 kissed the three fingers of their right hand and raised them to the sky to honour the courage, compassion and humanity of Katniss Everdeen. For a moment, they all stood there, hands raised. To honour a tribute from a different district. Then in a wave of rage, grief and anger, the supressed people of district 11 swarmed into the streets and attacked the symbols and peacekeepers of the Capitol.

Katniss was not aware of any of this. She was not aware she had just sparked off a revolution that would rock the Capitol and Panem. She just walked away and found a secluded spot on a fallen tree trunk. There she wept bitter tears of grief. Angry at the Capitol for the death of an innocent child. Angry at herself for being unable to protect Rue. Angry at the Capitol for making her kill.

_Tsu-Tey is inconsolable. He weeps tears of grief. The other Na'vi look on with apprehension. He is their greatest warrior. Their greatest hope against the skypeople. But now he cries like a child. It is the day that their most courageous warrior became a frightened young boy. And it terrifies them to the core. _

In front of the televisions and public screens in the Capitol and the districts, the people of Panem look on as Katniss mourns the loss of her friend; and her own innocence. Many shed a tear as they share her grief and her loss. Others in the corridors of power in the Capitol can only look on, and tremble with fear.

It was a day they would never forget. It was the day that the cruelty of the Capitol and the Hunger Games was shown for all to see. It was a day that the death of young girl touched the heart of a nation. It is the day that a frightened young teenage girl from an outlying district became a warrior. It was a day that a heroine was born.

High in the trees, the mockingbirds chanted Katniss' song.


	12. Chapter 11 - Reunion

CHAPTER 11 - REUNION

Peeta awoke with a start. He was lying in his hiding place near the river. His leg was in great pain. He decided to call to Neytiri in his mind as he had done so many times before.

"Neytiri? Are you there?"

There was no response. He called again.

"Neytiri? Where are you?"

There was still no response. Neytiri usually appeared to him immediately when he called to her. But not this time. He wondered why she hadn't come. Had she abandoned him? He couldn't believe it. All he knew is that she wasn't there. And for the first time in the Hunger Games, Peeta felt alone and afraid.

Then he heard an announcement from the Game Makers.

"Attention tributes!"

Peeta listened intently as the announcement continued.

"The rules requiring only one winner has been suspended. Two tributes can be declared victor, as long as they are from the same district."

Peeta couldn't believe his ears. That meant he and Katniss could win together. They could both get out of the Hunger Games alive. For a moment his hopes were raised. Then he remembered his injured leg. He realised that he would not last long. And he did not want to sabotage Katniss' chances of winning.

Also, he could not expect Katniss to come and help him. She probably didn't even know where he was. Peeta lay there for a moment in mud, alone and in pain, resigning himself to his inevitable death. Just as Mitch had told him in the train on the way to the Capitol.

"Neytiri? Are you there? Please come to me."

There was no response. Peeta swallowed hard. Even Neytiri had left him alone to die.

Then he heard it. A voice in the distance.

"Peeta! Peeta!"

At first, Peeta thought it was Neytiri. But he realised the voice was real. It was Katniss. The voice came closer until it was right beside him. Somehow she had tracked him right to his hiding place.

"Peeta! Peeta!" Katniss called again. Peeta stretched out his hand and grabbed her ankle.

"Katniss. I'm here." Peeta raised his camouflaged head from the mud bank where he was hiding.

Katniss bent down and Peeta raised his head.

"Oh, Peeta."

Katniss hugged Peeta warmly with relief. Peeta hugged her back, happy she was there. Happy to be with her.

"Are you alright, Peeta?" Katniss removed the turf hiding his lower body and saw the wound in Peeta's left thigh.

"It's bad, isn't it?" Peeta gasped.

"It will be OK." Answered Katniss. But Peeta could see the anxious look on her face. Both knew that the leg was infected. If they didn't get medicine soon, he would die of blood poisoning. It was only a matter of time.

Peeta did not want to be a burden on Katniss. He knew that she would have a better chance of winning without him.

"Leave me, Katniss!" Said Peeta firmly. "You'll have a better chance without me"

"No. I won't leave you."

Katniss helped Peeta up. With her arm round his waist, they staggered from Peeta's hiding place. He could hardly walk on his injured leg. Katniss had to support nearly all his weight. Fortunately, Peeta was able to use his spear as a crutch and reduce the burden on Katniss.

"I saw a cave further downstream. We can stay there." Said Katniss.

* * *

A while later, Peeta was lying in the cave. Katniss had camouflaged the entrance and prepared a small fire.

Katniss went outside and came back with some water in her flask to clean Peeta's wound. She could see it was infected. There was nothing she could do without medicine. But at least they had shelter and a dependable source of water.

After the announcement by the games makers that two tributes from the same district could win together, Katniss had immediately rushed to the river to find Peeta. Rue had told her a couple of nights before that he was by the river and Katniss had guessed he would still be there. Katniss found she could track him quite easily, following the trails of blood and other signs on the rocks.

Now she sat over him, mopped his brow and inspected his wound.

"Why are you helping me, Katniss?" Peeta looked up at her with a concerned expression on his face. Katniss looked into his eyes saw the tenderness in his heart. It was a look that she had only ever seen in her father's eyes. But now she saw it again in Peeta's.

She realised for the first time how much Peeta loved her. She realised that that Peeta was and always had been her devoted ally. He had always worked to protect her and would give his life for her. And that made her more determined than ever to save him.

Of course, the nature of the love was different. In the case of her father, it was fatherly love. But in the case of Peeta, she knew there was a romantic element. It was a romantic love that she could not return. Not know. Even if everyone in Panem thought they were the star-crossed lovers.

"We will get medicine." Said Katniss, trying to sound confident.

"Why would they help me?"

Katniss looked at Peeta and his injured leg. She knew he was right. Why would anyone help a tribute who was already dead.

Katniss leaned forward and kissed Peeta on the forehead.

"We will go home together." She said firmly. "Or not at all."

Peeta was about to object. But he was too much in pain. He just lay back as Katniss tried her best to clean his wound and make him comfortable.

A while later, they heard the tinkle of a bell from outside the cave. Cautiously, Katniss left the cave and went outside to see a mini-parachute descending near the cave entrance. Katniss moved over to the parachute and opened the container, hoping it was medicine. But she was disappointed. She read the note from Mitch.

_"Call that a kiss?"_

Katniss took the container back in the cave.

"What is it?" Asked Peeta.

"Soup." She replied.

"You take it, Katniss. They sent it for you."

Katniss didn't respond. She took out a spoonful of warm soup and moved it towards Peeta's mouth.

"Drink it." She said firmly, but tenderly. Despite his previous objection, Peeta sipped the soup. Katniss fed the rest of the soup to Peeta. After receiving the message from Mitch, she knew the world of Panem was watching and judging her.

After finishing the soup, the exhausted Peeta fell back into a deep sleep. She kissed his forehead tenderly and sat back looking at him. She was very afraid. Afraid that she could not save him.

Then she saw heard the anthem of the Capitol and peered outside to see the announcement. First appeared the tribute from District 3 who was killed by Cato after the provisions were destroyed. Then appeared the picture of Marvel who Katniss had killed.

Then finally an image of Rue's young innocent face. Katniss gulped and choked back a tear. She was determined not to cry. She had cried enough. She went back into the cave and sat beside the sleeping Peeta. She lightly caressed his forehead.

Katniss knew she cared for Peeta. She didn't know why. But she knew that she wanted him to live. Her thoughts turned briefly to Rue again. Katniss had let one person she cared for die. She could not live with herself if she allowed it to happen again. Katniss knew she would do everything in her power to ensure Peeta survived the Hunger Games, even if that meant risking and possibly sacrificing her own life.

Katniss looked into the flames of the small fire and shivered. For once Tsu-Tey was silent.


	13. Chapter 12 - Realisations

CHAPTER 13 – TRANSFERENCE

Peeta was anxiously lying awake when Katniss entered the cave. She moved so silently that he would not have heard him if he had not been watching out for her. It occurred to him that she could have easily sneaked up to him and killed him in his sleep if she had wanted to.

But when she sat down beside him and he looked into her eyes, all he saw was the woman he loved. The woman he had always loved. Then he noticed the gash on the side of her head.

"What happened?" Asked Peeta, alarmed at seeing Katniss' wound.

"I got the medicine." Katniss thrust her hand in the bag with the number 12 on it and pulled out a jar.

"What happened to your head?" Peeta looked at her concerned.

"It was Clove."

"Did you…." Peeta could not bring himself to finish the question.

"Yes. She is dead." Said Katniss, opening the medicine jar." I killed her."

Peeta shivered at the cold way she said it. He hoped that the Hunger Games would not change the warm hearted girl who he had fallen in love with.

"Now hold still." Katniss sat over him and started to apply the medicine, an expression of determination and concentration etched on her face.

Peeta sighed with relief. He could feel the soothing effects of the medicine on his wound. Peeta looked up at Katniss as she nursed him. He saw not only the girl he loved. He saw the woman who had risked her life for him. The warrior who killed for him. The compassionate soul who nursed him now. And Peeta realised that the girl he loved had not disappeared.

Peeta believed that Katniss did not love him. She had helped him and saved him when she did not need to. It would have been easier for her to survive on her own. So the fact she had done so much to save him demonstrated how much of a good spirit she had. Peeta understood why Tsu-Tey had helped her. Because she deserved it.

"I wish I had come out to you that day in the rain." Peeta looked up at her as he spoke, regret resounding in his voice. "When I threw you the bread."

For the first time Katniss looked into his eyes and smiled at him. He did not recognise the fire of passionate all-consuming true love in her eyes. There was a flame. But it was the steady slow-burning flame of a gentle love that would last a life time.

"You saved me that day, Peeta." Katniss continued smiling at him tenderly and gently caressed his hair with her hand. "You saved my family. I have never forgotten that."

"And now you save me." Peeta replied.

"We have saved each other." With that Katniss bent down and gently cupped Peeta's head with her hand. She gently kissed Peeta on the lips. Peeta put his arms round Katniss and kissed her back. It was not a wild passionate kiss. It was gentle tender kiss.

Suddently, Peeta felt a jolt as something akin to an electric charge seemed to enter his head through Katniss' lips. It was not an unpleasant experience, but it was intense and it forced him to pull himself away from Katniss.

"Are you alright, Peeta?" Kantniss asked looking concerned.

Peeta hardly heard her. A mass of images rush through his mind. He saw images of the forests of Pandora. He experienced visions in which he was flying. He saw scenes of fire, war and destruction. Everything was a jumble of colour, sound and sensation. He felt the experiences of a lifetime in the space of a few seconds . He felt all the emotions. Love, joy, sadness, grief, fear and pain. But the greatest feeling he felt was that of regret. A regret that gnawed at his soul and brought him great sadness. But Peeta realised that it was not his regret. It was the regret of another.

"Peeta, are you alright." Katniss spoke again, looking more worried.

He looked at her and smiled. He did not answer. He just pulled her gently down towards him and kissed her again. When she pulled away, he realised that blood from Katniss' wound was on his hand. He looked at her wound and noticed for the first time how deep it was. Peeta grabbed the medicine jar.

"Now it's your turn." Peeta said, putting some medicine on his fingers.

"No. I'm alright." Replied Katniss. "It's all for you."

"You have taken care of me." Repled Peeta. "Now let me take care of you."

Katniss did not resist. As they looked into each other's eyes, Peeta gently applied the medicine on her wound, smudging the blood on her forehead.

_It is happier times. He applies the war paint to her beautiful face. He smiles as he creates a beautiful mix of shapes and colours with his hands, his fingers tingling at the touch of her skin. Her big wide yellow eyes smiled back at him. The eyes of Neytiri._

The face of Neytiri faded away and was replaced with that of Katniss again. Peeta smiled broadly at the vision he had just experience. He wondered why Neytiri had sent him a vision at that moment. But it didn't matter to him. Although he was lying injured in a cave in the midst of the Hunger Games, he was in the arms of the woman he loved. This was probably the happiest day of his life.

Unseen by Katniss and Peeta, Neytiri smiled as she watched the two young people from district 12 tenderly apply the medicine to each other's wounds. At last, Katniss and Peeta were together. Then she heard the anthem of the Capitol, ready to announce the death of Clove in the false sky of the arena. It was not over for Katniss and Peeta yet.

* * *

Katniss and Peeta woke together in each other's arms as the light of the false dawn filtered into the cave. They both sat up and inspected Peeta's leg. They laughed with relief and joy when they saw that it was almost completely healed. The medicine had done its work.

They also looked at the wound on Katniss' forehead and found that it was almost gone. Only a thin red line remained where the gash in her head used to be.

"We could go home." Katniss smiled at Peeta.

They checked the bag for district 2 that Katniss had picked up from the Cornucopia that was destined for Cato and Clove. It seemed to contain some sort of body armour. Katniss and Peeta realised that it was armour that would have protected them against Katniss' arrows. It would not do Cato any good now.

Katniss and Peeta decided to go out hunting together. They went out into the forest and decided to split up to increase their chances of finding food. Katniss had her bow and knife, while Peeta still had his spear. But this time he wouldn't need it as a crutch. It would be the first time that they would walk together as equals and allies.

Or almost equals.

"Give me your bow." Said Peeta to Kantiss as they were about to part.

"What?" Katniss looked at him sternly.

"I'm only joking." Said Peeta, a broad smile on his face. Katniss laughed and smiled backed. Then they went their separate ways.

Peeta looked around the forest for roots and berries. Peeta knew from the training in the Capitol which ones were safe and which were dangerous. He found exactly what he was looking for.

"What are you doing with that, Peeta?"

Peeta looked up with a start to find Neytiri standing beside him.

"Oh, it's you Neytiri. Don't sneak up on me like that."

"What are you going to do with these berries, Peeta?" Neytiri insisted on answer. "That is nightlock. It will kill you in seconds."

Peeta put the bag of berries in one of his pockets. "Don't worry. I'm not going to take it now. It's just for….emergencies."

Neytiri had a doubtful expression on her face. But she did not question him.

"Where have you been?" Asked Peeta, careful to talk in his mind so that the Capitol would not notice.

"I was always with you, Peeta." Replied Neytiri. "But you seem to be occupied with Katniss. I did not want to interfere."

"Ah, yes. I see. That makes sense."

Neytiri looked at Peeta more thoroughly. Then she squinted her eyes and bent down to look at Peeta's face more closely. She looked deeply into Peeta's eyes. Then a broad smile came over Neytiri's face. A smile of wonder and joy.

"Er, what are you doing?" Asked Peeta, slightly disconcerted by her close attention.

"He is there." Laughed Neytiri. "Tsu-Tey is within you. I can see him"

Peeta looked at Neytiri shocked. "But how?"

"I don't know. But he is there?"

Peeta thought back to the night before and remembered the kiss. He remembered the vision he had of Neytiri.

"After Katniss kissed me, I felt something. Like an electrical charge. Then I saw vision of you. I was putting war paint on your face."

"I did not send that vision." Replied Neytiri, still smiling in delight. "It must have been Tsu-Tey. He has transferred to your body through a kiss."

"But I thought he was helping Katniss."

"If he left Katniss, it is because she no longer needs his help."

"Can you speak to him?" Asked Peeta. "Can you ask him why he has entered me?"

"I cannot communicate with him." Neytiri replied. "But I don't have to. I already know the answer to your question. You are strong, Peeta. But you are not a natural warrior. Tsu-Tey will help you fight when the time comes."

Suddenly, the sky went dull and then dark. Only the light of a false full moon lit the area around Peeta. Both Peeta and Neytiri looked around them. In the distance they heard the howl of what sounded like wild dogs.

"It looks like he will have to help you sooner than later."

Peeta heard a growl from the undergrowth. He looked to the location where the sound was coming from. A large bulky dog-like creature with an almost human-like head approached him growling and bearing its teeth.

Then suddenly the creature threw itself at Peeta.


	14. Chapter 13 - Transference

CHAPTER 13 – TRANSFERENCE

Peeta was anxiously lying awake when Katniss entered the cave. She moved so silently that he would not have heard him if he had not been watching out for her. It occurred to him that she could have easily sneaked up to him and killed him in his sleep if she had wanted to.

But when she sat down beside him and he looked into her eyes, all he saw was the woman he loved. The woman he had always loved. Then he noticed the gash on the side of her head.

"What happened?" Asked Peeta, alarmed at seeing Katniss' wound.

"I got the medicine." Katniss thrust her hand in the bag with the number 12 on it and pulled out a jar.

"What happened to your head?" Peeta looked at her concerned.

"It was Clove."

"Did you…." Peeta could not bring himself to finish the question.

"Yes. She is dead." Said Katniss, opening the medicine jar." I killed her."

Peeta shivered at the cold way she said it. He hoped that the Hunger Games would not change the warm hearted girl who he had fallen in love with.

"Now hold still." Katniss sat over him and started to apply the medicine, an expression of determination and concentration etched on her face.

Peeta sighed with relief. He could feel the soothing effects of the medicine on his wound. Peeta looked up at Katniss as she nursed him. He saw not only the girl he loved. He saw the woman who had risked her life for him. The warrior who killed for him. The compassionate soul who nursed him now. And Peeta realised that the girl he loved had not disappeared.

Peeta believed that Katniss did not love him. She had helped him and saved him when she did not need to. It would have been easier for her to survive on her own. So the fact she had done so much to save him demonstrated how much of a good spirit she had. Peeta understood why Tsu-Tey had helped her. Because she deserved it.

"I wish I had come out to you that day in the rain." Peeta looked up at her as he spoke, regret resounding in his voice. "When I threw you the bread."

For the first time Katniss looked into his eyes and smiled at him. He did not recognise the fire of passionate all-consuming true love in her eyes. There was a flame. But it was the steady slow-burning flame of a gentle love that would last a life time.

"You saved me that day, Peeta." Katniss continued smiling at him tenderly and gently caressed his hair with her hand. "You saved my family. I have never forgotten that."

"And now you save me." Peeta replied.

"We have saved each other." With that Katniss bent down and gently cupped Peeta's head with her hand. She gently kissed Peeta on the lips. Peeta put his arms round Katniss and kissed her back. It was not a wild passionate kiss. It was gentle tender kiss.

Suddently, Peeta felt a jolt as something akin to an electric charge seemed to enter his head through Katniss' lips. It was not an unpleasant experience, but it was intense and it forced him to pull himself away from Katniss.

"Are you alright, Peeta?" Kantniss asked looking concerned.

Peeta hardly heard her. A mass of images rush through his mind. He saw images of the forests of Pandora. He experienced visions in which he was flying. He saw scenes of fire, war and destruction. Everything was a jumble of colour, sound and sensation. He felt the experiences of a lifetime in the space of a few seconds . He felt all the emotions. Love, joy, sadness, grief, fear and pain. But the greatest feeling he felt was that of regret. A regret that gnawed at his soul and brought him great sadness. But Peeta realised that it was not his regret. It was the regret of another.

"Peeta, are you alright." Katniss spoke again, looking more worried.

He looked at her and smiled. He did not answer. He just pulled her gently down towards him and kissed her again. When she pulled away, he realised that blood from Katniss' wound was on his hand. He looked at her wound and noticed for the first time how deep it was. Peeta grabbed the medicine jar.

"Now it's your turn." Peeta said, putting some medicine on his fingers.

"No. I'm alright." Replied Katniss. "It's all for you."

"You have taken care of me." Repled Peeta. "Now let me take care of you."

Katniss did not resist. As they looked into each other's eyes, Peeta gently applied the medicine on her wound, smudging the blood on her forehead.

_It is happier times. He applies the war paint to her beautiful face. He smiles as he creates a beautiful mix of shapes and colours with his hands, his fingers tingling at the touch of her skin. Her big wide yellow eyes smiled back at him. The eyes of Neytiri._

The face of Neytiri faded away and was replaced with that of Katniss again. Peeta smiled broadly at the vision he had just experience. He wondered why Neytiri had sent him a vision at that moment. But it didn't matter to him. Although he was lying injured in a cave in the midst of the Hunger Games, he was in the arms of the woman he loved. This was probably the happiest day of his life.

Unseen by Katniss and Peeta, Neytiri smiled as she watched the two young people from district 12 tenderly apply the medicine to each other's wounds. At last, Katniss and Peeta were together. Then she heard the anthem of the Capitol, ready to announce the death of Clove in the false sky of the arena. It was not over for Katniss and Peeta yet.

* * *

Katniss and Peeta woke together in each other's arms as the light of the false dawn filtered into the cave. They both sat up and inspected Peeta's leg. They laughed with relief and joy when they saw that it was almost completely healed. The medicine had done its work.

They also looked at the wound on Katniss' forehead and found that it was almost gone. Only a thin red line remained where the gash in her head used to be.

"We could go home." Katniss smiled at Peeta.

They checked the bag for district 2 that Katniss had picked up from the Cornucopia that was destined for Cato and Clove. It seemed to contain some sort of body armour. Katniss and Peeta realised that it was armour that would have protected them against Katniss' arrows. It would not do Cato any good now.

Katniss and Peeta decided to go out hunting together. They went out into the forest and decided to split up to increase their chances of finding food. Katniss had her bow and knife, while Peeta still had his spear. But this time he wouldn't need it as a crutch. It would be the first time that they would walk together as equals and allies.

Or almost equals.

"Give me your bow." Said Peeta to Kantiss as they were about to part.

"What?" Katniss looked at him sternly.

"I'm only joking." Said Peeta, a broad smile on his face. Katniss laughed and smiled backed. Then they went their separate ways.

Peeta looked around the forest for roots and berries. Peeta knew from the training in the Capitol which ones were safe and which were dangerous. He found exactly what he was looking for.

"What are you doing with that, Peeta?"

Peeta looked at with a start to find Neytiri standing beside him.

"Oh, it's you Neytiri. Don't sneak up on me like that."

"What are you going to do with these berries, Peeta?" Neytiri insisted on answer. "That is nightlock. It will kill you in seconds."

Peeta put the bag of berries in one of his pockets. "Don't worry. I'm not going to take it now. It's just for….emergencies."

Neytiri had a doubtful expression on her face. But she did not question him.

"Where have you been?" Asked Peeta, careful to talk in his mind so that the Capitol would not notice.

"I was always with you, Peeta." Replied Neytiri. "But you seem to be occupied with Katniss. I did not want to interfere."

"Ah, yes. I see. That makes sense."

Neytiri looked at Peeta more thoroughly. Then she squinted her eyes and bent down to look at Peeta's face more closely. She looked deeply into Peeta's eyes. Then a broad smile came over Neytiri's face. A smile of wonder and joy.

"Er, what are you doing?" Asked Peeta, slightly disconcerted by her close attention.

"He is there." Laughed Neytiri. "Tsu-Tey is within you. I can see him"

Peeta looked at Neytiri shocked. "But how?"

"I don't know. But he is there?"

Peeta thought back to the night before and remembered the kiss. He remembered the vision he had of Neytiri.

"After Katniss kissed me, I felt something. Like an electrical charge. Then I saw vision of you. I was putting war paint on your face."

"I did not send that vision." Replied Neytiri, still smiling in delight. "It must have been Tsu-Tey. He has transferred to your body through a kiss."

"But I thought he was helping Katniss."

"If he left Katniss, it is because she no longer needs his help."

"Can you speak to him?" Asked Peeta. "Can you ask him why he has entered me?"

"I cannot communicate with him." Neytiri replied. "But I don't have to. I already know the answer to your question. You are strong, Peeta. But you are not a natural warrior. Tsu-Tey will help you fight when the time comes."

Suddenly, the sky went dull and then dark. Only the light of a false full moon lit the area around Peeta. Both Peeta and Neytiri looked around them. In the distance they heard the howl of what sounded like wild dogs.

"It looks like he will have to help you sooner than later."

Peeta heard a growl from the undergrowth. He looked to the location where the sound was coming from. A large bulky dog-like creature with an almost human-like head approached him growling and bearing its teeth.

Then suddenly the creature threw itself at Peeta.


	15. Chapter 14 - Mutes

CHAPTER 14 – Mutes

Peeta stood frozen to the spot as the dog-like creature leapt towards him. He was sure that his end had come.

Then suddenly an arrow struck the creature in the skull and it fell to the side, landing in a heap on the ground just at Peeta's feet. Peeta sighed with relief and looked round to see Katniss striding towards him, bow in hand.

"What the hell is that thing?" Asked Peeta looking at the dead creature. It had the shape of a bulky dog, but its face looked human-like.

"It must be one of the Capitol mutes." Answered Katniss, looking at the creature in disgust as she bent down to recover her arrow. "You know how the Capitol likes to use horrific muted creatures for the Hunger Games."

From all around the forest, they both heard the howling of more mutes. Katniss and Peeta looked at each other in alarm.

"It looks like they want to end it." Said Katniss. "We have to get going."

Peeta looked at the dead mute again. He could see that it was indeed one of the genetically modified creatures that the Capitol created. He had seen similar mutated creatures when he had watched previous Hunger Games while in district 12. The Capitol had obviously released them to hunt the tributes to end the 74th Hunger Games.

Katniss moved off in the direction of the Cornucopia. Peeta was about to follow her. But suddenly he felt a searing pain in his head and dropped to his knees. The pain spread from his head right through his whole body. Peeta screamed in agony.

Katniss rushed towards him, concern and panic etched on her face. She knelt down beside him. "What's wrong Peeta. Are you OK?"

Peeta screamed again, as the agony wracked his body. Katniss knelt beside him and put her hand on his shoulders. The suddenly she heard a sound and stood bolt upright, arrow knocked to her bow. She knew they were there. She could hear them and smell them.

She released an arrow. A mute hidden in the undergrowth collapsed to the ground as the arrow penetrated its skull. Two more mutes rushed at Katniss from different directions, growling aggressively as they ran. Katniss felled the first with an arrow to the heart. She would not be able to stop the second. She tried to knock another arrow. Just before the mute reached her, something pushed her violently out the way and she collapsed to the ground.

The mute leapt through the air, only to find Peeta waiting for it with his spear out stretched. The mute skewered itself on the spear point with a piteous yelp and collapsed to the ground. Peeta withdrew his spear and stabbed the mute again, this time piercing its heart with one expert thrust.

Katniss picked herself up and looked at Peeta in wonder. He was standing with speer in hand and was covered in the mute's blood. He stood like a warrior, noble and strong. Gone were the hunched shoulders of the baker. Katniss approached him and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Is that you, Peeta?"

"Yes, it is me. But I feel different. I feel stronger." He answered with a smile. "I feel your warrior spirit within me Katniss."

Katniss smiled. She looked into Peeta's eyes and realised that Tsu-Tey had somehow entered Peeta's body. That was why Peeta had managed to kill the mute so easily. Katniss understood why Peeta had spoken so cryptically. Peeta could not speak of Tsu-Tey without alerting the Capitol through their hidden cameras and microphones in the trees. Katniss did not know how Peeta knew of Tsu-Tey. But she was glad that Tsu-Tey was with him.

Peeta felt strong and powerful. He could feel Tsu-Tey's warrior spirit flow through him. Peeta was already physically strong. But now he would have Tsu-Tey's confidence, skills and fighting ability to help him.

Both Katniss and Peeta froze. They could both sense another mute nearby. At the very same moment, Katniss released an arrow and Peeta threw his spear. In the darkness, the shape of a mute slumped to the ground with an arrow and a spear protruding form hit. They smiled at each other. Both had hit the same target.

Peeta recovered his spear, while Katniss recovered her arrows. They both sensed the air. There was danger all around. But there was only one way to go. Towards the Cornucopia.

The both ran through the forest for a short time. In the near distance in front of them, they heard the sound of mutes growling and the cry of a male human being attacked. They rushed towards the sound.

They saw Thresh on the ground crying in pain and terror as three mutes attacked him. One mute lay dead lay nearby, indicating that Thresh had made an effort to defend himself. The mutes mercilessly ripped at his flesh. The Capitol had obviously trained them to prolong the drama for the audience and, thus, the suffering of the victim.

A few seconds later, the three mutes were dead. Two had arrows protruding from their skulls, while the third was skewered through the neck by Peeta's spear.

Peeta knelt down beside Thresh, while Katniss kept watch, bow at the ready. There was no sign or sound of more mutes. Peeta presumed that the games makers had called them off to allow everyone to watch this dramatic moment between Thresh and the tributes from district 12.

Thresh was still alive, but only just. His body was a bloody ruin where the mutes had ripped his flesh. Thresh looked up at Peeta, gasping for breath and blood running from his mouth. Peeta wondered what Thresh was doing in the woods. Normally, Thresh lived in the wheat fields. But then he saw the bag of twigs and small branches lying on the grounds beside him. He had come to collect firewood.

"Please don't leave me for these things." Gasped Thresh. "You know what you must do."

Peeta looked up at Katniss. He half expected her to object. But she didn't. Almost imperceptibly, Katniss nodded to him, as if she didn't want Thresh to see her reaction. As if she didn't want to admit to herself that she couldn't save him.

Peeta unsheathed Thresh's knife hanging from his belt. Thresh nodded to him. "Thank you." Then Thresh closed his eyes.

_The warrior is mortally wounded. Tsu-Tey knows he can't save him. The only thing he can do is end the suffering. The wounded warrior closes his eyes. Tsu-Tey takes the warriors knife. He looks on his fellow warrior with sadness one last time. Then with one clean thrust, he pierces the warrior's heart. The warrior is with Eywa now. _

Peeta takes Thresh's curved sword and knife. They will be useful in the upcoming fight.

The cannon sounded throughout the forests to announce Thresh's death and an image of the tribute from district 11 was projected in the fake night sky of the arena. Soon afterwards the Capitol mutes started to yelp and howl from all round the forest. Without saying a word, Katniss and Peeta continued their run towards the Corucopia leaving Thresh's body lying on the forest floor.


	16. Chapter 15 - End Game

CHAPTER 15 – END GAME

Peeta and Katniss sprinted through the trees towards the Cornucopia. Behind them, they could hear a rabid pack of mutes converging on them, growling and yelping as they ran. Peeta believed that they had a good head start and should easily reach the cornucopia before the mutes caught them.

Just behind them, the ground suddenly opened up and four mutes appeared from hidden entrances in the undergrowth. Katniss and Peeta turned to meet them. Two mutes went down in quick succession with arrows through their foreheads.

Feeling the influence of Tsu-Tey's warrior spirit coursing through him, Peeta killed one mute with his spear as it leapt at him. As the next mute raced towards him, Peeta unsheathed the curved sword he had taken from Thresh and sliced at its neck, cutting its throat.

Peeta recovered his speer and sprinted behind Katniss who had continued running. The few seconds killing the last group of mutes had cost them time, allowing the main pack chasing behind to gain on them.

Suddenly, just in front of them, more trap doors opened and four more mutes appeared. Katniss stopped for a moment and released two arrows in quick succession, killing two mutes with deadly accuracy. Peeta threw his spear, skewering one mute through its open mouth. He quickly drew his sword and knife and waited for the next beast to leap at him. Stepping quickly to one side and turning, Peeta sliced sideways with his sword, amputating the mute's front leg. The mute fell to the ground whimpering, blood pouring from the bloody stump.

Both Peeta and Katniss ran on. Peeta abandoned his spear still stuck in the dead mute's mouth. There was not enough time to recover it and he would be more effective with sword and knife at close quarters. In the meantime, the mutes behind them had gained ground and were only a few meters behind them.

As Peeta and Katniss approached the edge of the forest, they heard the boom of a cannon announcing the death of another tribute. They only barely noticed the image of Foxface displayed in the fake night sky of the arena.

As the crossed into the clearing of the Cornucopia, there were six mutes waiting at its base. When the mutes saw Katniss and Peeta, they ran towards the two tributes. Katniss and Peeta realised that they would be caught from both the front and back. But they kept rushing forward. They had no choice.

As Katniss and Peeta ran towards the Cornucopia and the six snarling mutes rushed to meet them, Neytiri immediately noticed the danger. She had watched how Katniss and Peeta had fought their way through the forest. But now they were in danger of being surrounded by two sets of mutes. There was a good chance that at least one, if not both, would be killed. Neytiri gathered her strength and called out to the forest, summoning the power of mother Earth, the power of Eywa, one more time.

Suddenly the mocking birds in the forest swarmed the large pack of mutes chasing Kantiss and Peeta. Unlike the previous time, when the birds just created a wall to block Cato and Clove, the birds actively attacked the mutes, dive bombing them and pecking at their eyes and limbs.

For a moment, the main pack of mutes stopped chasing as they tried to shake off the birds. Peeta and Katniss realised they had some time. The six mutes in front of the two warriors stood no chance.

Katniss hung back and release three arrows in quick succession. Three of the mutes were stopped dead in their tracks as the arrows pierced their brains or vital organs. Shouting a war cry, Peeta slashed at the first mute that leapt at him, cutting its throat. He turned to face the next mute that was aiming to grab him by the leg. With lightning speed, Peeta brought his knife down hard, slamming it down through the top of the mute's skull. He turned to face the third mute only to find it was already dead on the ground with an arrow through its throat.

Peeta wasted no time and ran on towards the Cornucopia. Katniss was already running in front of him. Seeing that the two tributes would make it to the Cornucopia, Neytiri released her control over the mockingbirds. She only had a small amount of spiritual strength left from the effort to control the birds. She was exhausted. With the mockingbirds dispersed, the pack of mutes from the forest resumed their pursuit into the clearing of the Cornucopia.

As the two tributes from district 12 approached the base of the Cornucopia, they passed the body of Foxface. She was lying on her back with a sword thrust in her chest. There was no signs of any wounds from the mutes. Peeta concluded that Cato must have killed her.

On top of the Corncopia, Cato stood waiting for them, sword in hand. The mutes from the forest were now rushing headlong towards the Cornucopia, bypassing their fallen brethren. Needing to distract Cato and not wanting to reduce the speed of either Katniss or himself, Peeta hurled his curved sword towards the Cornucopia. Cato was taken by surprise when he saw Peeta's sword spinning through the air towards him. Cato managed to lift his own sword just in time to block Peeta's aerial attack. Although Cato was not injured from the impact, his sword was knocked out of his hand and he was sent flying backwards onto the roof.

Given a few extra seconds, Peeta reached the base of the Cornucopia. He did not hesitate to step into Katniss's waiting cupped hands which propelled him onto the metal roof. Then turning round without hesitation, Peeta grabbed Katniss' hand and pulled her up beside him just before the mutes reached her.

"Peeta!" Shouted Katniss urgently.

Peeta turned to find Cato swinging his sword at him. Peeta managed to dodge, but was struck a glancing blow to the head from the hilt of the sword. Dazed, Peeta fell hard onto his back

Katniss drew her knife and launched herself at Cato. She managed to slash him in the arm, causing him to drop his sword. She tried to slash him again, but Cato blocked the attack and hit her, causing her to drop the knife and sending her flying back near to the edge of the Cornucopia roof. Cato leapt on top of her and grabbed her throat. He tried to force Katniss' head back over the edge of the roof where the mutes were waiting below. The mutes leapt up snapping and yelping, trying to get at the back of Katniss' head.

In a weakened state, Neytiri had watched the battle on the rooftop unfold. Realising that the situation was critical, Neytiri knew that she had to intervene. She gathered all her remaining strength and threw herself into Katniss' body.

Katniss shuddered as Neytiri entered her body, as if she was hit by an electrical charge. For a split-second, Katniss weakened and Cato almost managed to force her back onto the mutes. But suddenly, Cato felt Katniss raise her head and force his hands away from her throat. He looked into Katniss's eyes and what he saw chilled him to the bone.

It was not a look of fear. It was not a look of panic. It was not a look of hatred. It was a look of determination. A determination to survive. Cato's eyes went wide as Katniss slowly forced his hands back. He was physically stronger. But he could not win the battle of wills that raged between them. He could not defeat the determination of the two pure souls that struggled against him. It was then, that Cato realised he had lost. It was then that Cato realised that he could never have truly won.

Then Cato felt himself grabbed from behind. Peeta lifted him and threw him back away from Katniss. Lying on his back, Cato saw his sword at the other end of the Cornucopia roof and scrambled towards it. Cato managed to grab the sword and get to his feet, only to find Peeta charging towards him. Although Peeta benefited from Tsu-Tey's experience as a hunter, he was no match for Cato's close combat technique. Cato blocked Peeta's attack and punched him with the hilt of the sword. Dazed ,Peeta fell helpless to his knees.

Gasping for breath, Cato placed himself behind the kneeling Peeta. Cato grabbed Peeta's hair and put the sword to his throat. There was nothing to stop him killing Peeta there and then. Nothing but Katniss….and Neytiri.

After being freed from Cato, Katniss scambled to her feet just in time to see Cato put his sword to Peeta's throat. With lightning speed, Katniss nocked an arrow to her bow.

_Neytiri rushes forward and pulls an arrow from her quiver. Quaritch, still in his amp-suit, holds Jake by his queue and lifts the dagger to his throat._

Katniss was momentarily surprised by the vision. She realised that she recognised people who she had never seen before. People who had been dead for centuries. But there was no hesitation in her actions. Neytiri had taken control.

_ An arrow flies from Neytiri's bow and hits Quaritch in the chest. Quaritch drops the dagger and grabs the protruding arrow shaft. Neytiri lets fly another arrow, which also strikes Quaritch in the chest. Quaritch gasps and looks at Neytiri in shock. Then he falls back, his amp-suit crashing onto the forest floor._

With an expression of surprise on his face and two arrows protruding from his chest, Cato collapsed back onto the roof of the Cornucopia.

Kantiss picked up her fallen knife. She rushed over to Peeta and knelt over his fallen body, ready to protect him should Cato rise again.

_Neytiri kneels over Jake's prone body, brandishing her knife and hissing at anyone who would dare attack. She would protect this man at all costs. She would die for him if necessary. _

The boom of the canon sounded. Kantniss looked down at Peeta worried it could be for him. But Peeta opened his eyes and smiled at her. She smiled back in relief and hugged him warmly. For a moment the two tributes from district 12 held each other with joy and relief.

They had won.


	17. Chapter 16 - Defiance

CHAPTER 16 – DEFIANCE

Night turned to day in a matter of seconds as the games makers switched the arena from the night-cycle to the day-cycle. The full moon in a dark starry sky was replaced with the midday sun in a clear blue sky.

The mutant dogs of the Capitol had already dispersed and left the plain of the Cornucopia. Only the corpses of the dead mutes and poor Foxface still lay on the grass.

Katniss and Peeta jumped down from the roof onto the ground. They looked up to the sky and waited for the announcement that they had won. An announcement did come. But not the one they were expecting.

"Greetings tributes." Began the announcer in the usual way. "The rule allowing two tributes from the same district to be crowed as winner has been…revoked. There can be only one winner."

Peeta and Katniss stood in dismayed silence as they heard the news.

"Good luck, tributes. May the odds be forever in your favour."

Katniss had her back to Peeta when the announcement was made. With an expression of horror and desperation on her face, she turned to face him.

Peeta had a calm expression on his face. He turned to face Katniss and opened his arms to her. Offering himself to her. Offering his life. This was the moment he had been waiting for since the Hunger Games commenced. The moment when he would sacrifice his life for the woman he loved.

"Do it, Katniss." Katniss looked on the serene expression of acceptance on Peeta's face. She knew more than ever that Peeta had always fought for her. And he always would.

"One of us has to go home." Said Peeta. "It should be you. You have your mother and Prim to look after."

"No, I can't do it, Peeta." For the first time since Rue's death, tears of despair welled in Katniss's eyes. She realised it could only end one way. She would have to kill herself. She could not bear to lose someone else.

"I knew you would say that." Peeta smiled and pulled out a bag from his pocket. He opened the bag to reveal the nightlock berries. Katniss recognised them immediately. She realised what Peeta intended to do. He intended to poison himself for her and let her win, saving her from the pain and anguish of having to kill him. Peeta took some berries in his hand and lifted them to his mouth.

"No!" Shouted Katniss. "Peeta, wait!"

Peeta stopped just before the berries reached his mouth. Katniss walked up to him and gently took the hand which was holding the berries. Then Katniss took a handful of berries out of the bag. Peeta looked at her. His eyes were almost pleading with her to let him do it. To let him kill himself.

"We shall do it together." Katniss said. ""There will be no winner of the 74th Hunger Games."

Peeta nodded. He knew he could not stop Katniss once she had made a decision. And he was not going to fight her.

"We'll do it on three." Said Katniss. Peeta nodded. They both held the berries up and started to count together.

"One…two….three…"

Looking into each other's eyes, Katniss and Peeta opened their mouths and lifted the berries to their lips.

"Stop!"

Katniss and Peeta hesitated for a moment as they heard the voice of the announcer speak over the arena.

"Ladies and gentlemen. I am pleased to announce the winners of the 74th Hunger Games. Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark."

With a sigh of relief, Katniss and Peeta dropped the berries and took each other's hands. They stood face to face and looked deeply into each other's eyes.

Katniss saw the true love of Peeta. She saw the man who had always loved her and always would in the future. The man who would give her unwavering loyalty, whatever the cost. She also so saw Tsu-Tey still within him. A vision of the Na'vi warrior in his prime, standing proudly in all his tribal finery. They were the two men who had helped her survive and taught her to love. They had taught her she could fight like a warrior and yet still show compassion as the caring woman she truly was.

"I see you." She said.

Peeta looked deeply into Katniss' eyes and saw the girl on fire. The woman of passion and strength he had fallen in love with that day at the bakery. He saw the slow burning flame of her compassion and tempered love towards him. A flame that would last a lifetime. He also saw Neytiri within Katniss. Neytiri stood there smiling at him, glowing in all her radiant beauty. Her compassion and strength flowing from every part of her soul. They had saved him. They had given him something worth loving in his life. They had given him something to fight for. Something to live for.

"I see you." He said.

Smiling with relief and happiness, Katniss and Peeta fell into each other's arms. They stood together in a tender loving embrace. Not as the victors of the 74th Hunger Games. But as two people who had found their kindred spirit.

Meanwhile, the suppressed people of the twelve districts looked upon the couple on the screens in their homes and in the public spaces, kissed the three middle fingers of their right hands and raised them to the sky. Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark had given them something to believe in. Given them hope. Hope for the future. Hope for freedom. Hope for justice.

They had found their heros.

From the arena of the 74th Hunger Games, the mockingjays chanted their song of defiance.


	18. Epilogue

EPILOGUE

On the plain of the Cornucopia in the land of Panem, Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mallark took each other's hands and looked into each other's eyes. She loved him and he was in love with her. Two errant souls brought together by the pain and the tragedy of the Hunger Games. They would never truly be lovers. But they would always be more than just friends. Both knew that they had found a lifetime companion that would accompany them in their journey of life and beyond. Kindred spirits destined to be together forever.

_In another world and in another time, two Na'vi warriors took each other's hands and gazed into each other's eyes. She loved him and he was in love with her. They had always been kindred spirits, ripped apart by tragedy and war in their homeland. But now they were together again. They had been brought together at last through the love and devotion of others. They had at last found peace together just as Ewya had promised. They were together again at last in one final embrace._

Katniss and Peeta. Neytiri and Tsu-Tey. Together forever. In love. In union. In harmony.

From Pandora to Panem. Two worlds in symmetry.

THE END


End file.
